Undead
by Ghost2291
Summary: After Lifty and Shifty steal a new cursed artifact, something starnge happens. The DEAD rise.
1. Chapter 1

Guys, I have to face it. I SUCK at updating stories. SUCK! I'm sorry for my delays, but nothing ever came to my mind when it came to updating. But I'm not gonna let this stop me from doing what I like to do. So now I'm kickin' off last year and welcoming this one with a story that I've wanted to do for a long time. Please put your hands together for…

UNDEAD!

Chapter 1

It all started when the two idiotic raccoons only known as Lifty and Shifty had stolen the Mask of the Dead. That woman had told them what it was capable of if it was ever moved. Did they listen though? No. Of course they didn't . Giggles told me that she, Cuddles, Lifty & Shifty, Flippy and Flaky were going to a museum to see some interesting things. My best guess is that the two brothers only went to see if they could nab something. I was right.

_Happy Tree Museum_

_10:09 A.M…_

"Hey, Lifty! Check it." Yelled a green raccoon wearing a grey fedora from across the hall. The other raccoon, not wearing a fedora at all, turned away from a picture of some woman that was smiling, but frowning at the same time. "Yeah, bro? "Shouted Lifty. A green bear wearing a beret, along with a military jacket and dog tags turned around and put a finger to his lips. "Shhh!" he said. Lifty paid no mind as he kept walking over to his brother, Shifty. "What's up?"

"Check out this mask, dude! It's so epic!" said Shifty, amazed by what was inside the glass box. His face was pressed up into it as he started to drool. A purple squirrel walked by and coughed. Shifty looked up to see a girl dressed in one of those Indiana Jones suits. "Yes?" he asked. The Indie Lady nodded her head to the side and Shifty followed her gaze up to a sign.** WARNING. DO NOT TOUCH THE GLASS!** Shifty kindly backed up from the glass, nervously chuckling to himself. "Sorry."

The Indie Lady kept glaring at the two raccoons. "I know exactly who you are," she said without batting an eye. "The Kleptomaniacs, Lifty and Shifty. You guys have stolen a lot of priceless artifacts from this place and yet, you come back. I've called the cops and posted your pictures up on the walls everywhere. And yet, you still seem to come back without a single cop on your asses." "That's because the only sheriff in town leaves the cell door unlock-OOF!" Lifty received and elbow to the ribs before finishing his confession. Indie squinted. "I'm warning you. That mask is dangerous. It has the power to do unimaginable things. It's capable of ending the world as we know it." "Like 2012?" asked Shifty. Indie Lady just looked at him with a glare that shut his ass UP. "Do NOT touch the mask. Of all things, do NOT TOUCH THE MASK!"

"Ok, ok! Chill, lady!" Lifty said, hiding behind Shifty as if he was a shield. Indie Lady gave them the "I'm watching you!" sign and walked away.

"She was nice." Said Shifty.

_10:30 P.M…_

Cuddles, a yellow rabbit wearing pink bunny slippers, and Giggles, a pink chipmunk wearing a big, red bowtie were holding hands and looking at a picture of two foxes standing on a beach with their backs up against each other. So were Flippy, the green bear, and Flaky, who was a red porcupine with a bad case of the flakes. Flippy looked at his wrist watch. "Hmph. It's been over 20 minutes and those two haven't stolen anything." He said, looking over at two raccoons watching a golden scepter. "Are they even moving?" Giggles asked. "They've been standing there for over 5 minutes. Which is weird." Said Cuddles, adding an uncertain "hmm".

Suddenly, Lifty fell to the floor, as did Shifty. That's when the gang realized that the two looked extremely flat. The old carboard cut-out clone trick. Nice for them. Bad for the others. This is not good.

_Outside the museum in Flippy's truck…_

"Quick, stash it. I see 'em." Said Lifty as Shifty stuffed a mask inside his burlap sack. "Shit." He said, as the door opened and Flippy hopped in the car. "What now?" he asked, his eyes firm. Before Shifty could respond, Indie Lady came running out of the museum, panting. She looked very frightened. Suddenly, Lifty shoved Flippy out of the car. He closed the door and locked it. Flippy put his head to the glass. "Get out of my car!" "FLOOR IT, BRO!"

Shifty put the pedal to the medal as he and Lifty drove out of the parking lot. The two raccoons laughed as they watched Flippy surprisingly still making an effort to chase them. They heard words like, "When I catch you two you'll be sorry!" and ,"Stop or else you'll both be in body bags!", but they never did stop. Eventually, he got tired and gave up. "Alright, we got it. Now call 'em up!" Lifty said with joy. Apparently they stole the mask for a reason besides…well, stealing it for fun. "Take the wheel." Shifty said. Lifty did so as he scooted out of the driver seat into the passenger seat. He quickly dialed the number and put the phone to his ear.

…

….

…

"Come on, pick up!"

They picked up. "Hello?" asked the voice on the other end. "Slade, that you?" asked Shifty. "Yeah, it's me. Shade is out nabbin' some food for us. Thought that he should get you guys something for your hard work." Lifty turned his head. "What about the money, Chester?" Lifty kept calling the person on the other end Chester for some reason that only he knew. "Yeah, yeah we got the money, too. $10,000,000 like we said you'd get." Lifty giggled. You could tell he was happy. Come on, now. 10,000,000 grand. That, my friend is a lot of zeros. "Ok, meet us up at our house in 20 minutes. Shifty out."

_30 minutes later…_

Two black cats were standing at the door of Shifty and Lifty's house. One was wearing a blue beret and holding 2 boxes of pizzas. The other was wearing golden sunglasses, holding a silver case and tapping his foot impatiently. He then grumbled under his breath about how you can be late to your own party. A busted up green Hummer came screeching around the corner. It quickly pulled up into the garage. Two raccoons hopped out and closed the garage door. "Act natural!" yelled Lifty as he put his sack with the mask in the hat of a large garden gnome. A squad of police cars rolled around the corner and flew across the street. They paid no mind to the quad of Tree Friends. Lifty sighed. "That was AWSEOME!" screamed Shifty, slapping hands with his brother. "Hey, yo, fat-head Jones." Said Shade. For some reason, Shade called Shifty Fat-head Jones. What's with the nick-names? "You're late. 20 minutes, buddy." "So what if I'm late?" responded Shifty. "I paid good money for these pizzas. I want them to still be warm when I cut 'em." Shade said, getting fed up. Slade weaseled his way into the conversation. "Keep talking and they'll be cold. I say we should get inside and tear these bad boys up!" Shade and Shifty both looked at each other and nodded, their faces losing any kind of malice and turning into smiles. "Well then, let's eat." Said Lifty.

_Down at the Happy Tree GraveYard…_

The weirdest thing about HTT is that they have a grave yard. If no one stays dead in this town, why the hell…Never mind. Anyway, a green squirrel and a blue skunk were visiting an old friend of theirs. The skunk was holding flowers. "Happy Birthday, Alexis." Said the skunk. "We miss you." Added the squirrel. His eye was kind of lazy as it kept sliding off to the right. "Petunia," the squirrel said. "It's getting pretty late. We should go home." Petunia laid the flowers down on the grave. "Yeah, I guess your right." She replied. As the two got up, a green mist suddenly formed. They couldn't see a thing. "Nutty! Where are you!" yelled Petunia. Her voice was lost in the mist as she called and called, but no one answered. The one thing she did hear, was the sound of dirt being pushed away. Next, she heard a groan. And footsteps. Coming right towards her. A cold hand touched her shoulder. Petunia screamed as she whirled around and saw the face of Nutty. She let out a sigh of relief. "Jesus, Nutty. I thought something happened to you." Nutty let his head drop. "Sorry. When the mist came up I kinda ran away. Took me a minute to realize I left you. Come on, we need to go." Nutty tugged on Petunia's arm impatiently. Another weird sound made them freeze. It was like a cry. "Nutty….you hear that?" asked Petunia, her voice shaking. Nutty pulled her arm even more. "Yeah, and like I said we need to go. Now!" he said. Just then a tan bear emerged from behind Petunia. Nutty couldn't speak as he watched the Tree Friend advance. As it got closer, he could see that it was female. Her hair was falling out in clumps. Her left eye was missing as well as about 3 of her teeth. She smelled rotten.

"Ugh! What's that smell?" Petunia said, pinching her nose. Nutty only pointed as the bear was right behind Petunia. Petunia turned slowly, and before she screamed the bear had bitten Petunia right in the neck. Nutty screamed as he ran away from the scene. More groans were heard as he circled around the graves. To make things worse he saw a decayed arm pop out of a couple of graves. He kept running until finally he reached the gates to the graveyard. Too bad they were locked.

"Help! Help me please!" he screamed through the bars. Even though he couldn't really see, he managed to make out two figures walking towards the gate. One was a blue anteater and the other was a purple deer. The deer looked like a mime and the anteater had on taped glasses. "Sniffles! Mime! Thank God! Open the gate, now!" But it was too late. At that moment, the rotten Tree Friends had caught up to Nutty. They clawed at his back and chewed on his legs. Nutty screamed as he was pulled into the crowd of moans. Sniffles and Mime backed away in shock. Then ran. It didn't take long for the rotten Tree Friends to break down the gates. They easily caught up to Sniffles, but Mime managed to get away. As Sniffles cried out into the mist, being eaten alive, a few Tree Friends came out of their houses to see who bit the dust today. Bad move. The Rotten had taken notice and were now advancing towards the others. The living Tree Friends screamed and retreated back to their houses. The Rotten easily broke down the doors to houses, garages, stores and cars. Nowhere was safe.

Mime still managed to sneak away. This time he knew that his Imagination House wasn't going to help, so he headed over to the two people he knew that lived close enough. Lifty & Shifty's.

_**To be continued in Part 2 of Chapter 1…**_

_**So how was that? Pretty good, really bad, or meh is what I want to hear if your rating it. Hopefully I can get the next part done quick. Until then, see you next time. Oh and by the way, Im changing my name for the last time to The_OneandOnlyPredatorXD. So yeah…I'll just leave.**_

_Coming soon to a site near you…_

**When Mime knocked on the door hard, no one answered. He knocked again. No one answered. He was about to kick the door when he heard the door unlock. "Mime? What are you doin' here?" asked Shifty. Mime did an act showing him walking around stiffly hunched over and pretending to bite his arms. He put on fake glasses and laid on the ground, his tongue hanging out. He then took of his glasses and knocked on a fake door.**

"**Uh… I speak English." Said Lifty. Shade came to the door. "I think he's saying that zombies ate Sniffles and the reason why he's here is because zombies are following him right now. "You know what he said?" said Lifty amazed. Shade nodded his head no. He then pointed out to the street where Sniffles' dead body lay. Then he pointed to a group of Rotten advancing towards the house. Mime ran past the group and into the house as did Lifty and Shade. "Oh." Was all Lifty could manage before he collapsed onto the carpet.**

**End.**


	2. Chapter 2

_So, guess what? I think I might actually be able to continue this story. Hopefully. Encourage me and we'll see if it lives on to about 13 chapters. Enough talking, more story telling!_

**UNDEAD**

**Chapter 2, Blockades and Bars**

When Mime knocked on the door hard, no one answered. He knocked again. No one answered. He was about to kick the door when he heard the door unlock. "Mime? What are you doin' here?" asked Shifty. Mime did an act showing him walking around stiffly hunched over and pretending to bite his arms. He put on fake glasses and laid on the ground, his tongue hanging out. He then took of his glasses and knocked on a fake door.

"Uh… I speak English, not The Oral Language of the Mime." Said Lifty. Shade came to the door. "I think he's saying that zombies ate Sniffles and the reason why he's here is because zombies are following him right now." "You know what he said?" said Lifty amazed. Shade nodded his head no. He then pointed out to the street where Sniffles' dead body lay. Then he pointed to a group of Rotten advancing towards the house. Mime ran past the group and into the house as did Lifty and Shade. "Oh." Was all Lifty could manage before he collapsed onto the carpet.

Mime did an act of him pushing a fake door into a fake wall. "He wants us to block the doors!" screamed Shifty, fanning his fainted sibling. Luckily, he actually understood what was happening in time or else the zombie Tree Friends would have broken in by now. Shade quickly pushed the sofa against the door. Slade found a chair and put it against the window. Mime came back with boards, nails, and about 4 hammers. Once he realized Lifty was KOed, he just slid a hammer in his hand, then passed out the other hammers and a few boards. Together they managed to board up all the windows in the house in record timing. As Shifty hammered in the last nail, The Rotten had started to group up against the doors and windows. The blockade managed to hold them back. The moans and banging woke the sleeping Lifty. He heard all the noise and was on the verge of fainting again. "Oh no you don't." said Slade, spraying him with a suspicious yellow fluid. "What the -!" Lifty sat up and spat out the fluid and wiped his face in his arms. "Did you pee on me?" Slade simply held up a bottle of Lemonade he brought along with the pizzas.

_Back at the museum…_

"Listen, your friends have no idea what they have stolen. That mask can end the world as we know it." Yelled Indie Lady. Flippy was still panting from his run, sitting on the curb with Flaky offering him a bottle of water. "What?" gasped out Flippy, not from surprise. The Raccoons always stole something that could alter the present, end the world, cause pigs to fly, have boys and girls switch genders…. A lot of stuff. Cuddles and Giggles were staring out into the road, seeing the dreaded green mist approaching. "LISTEN!" Screamed Indie. "That mask has the power to raise the DEAD!" Flippy looked up at the women. Was this true? "I need facts." He said. Indie Lady smacked herself. She stared out into the street and saw something that made her skin crawl. "SEE! It's STARTING!" she screamed, running inside the building. In a minute, the 4 Friends heard a small moan. It was the sound of the power being shut off. Flippy got up and walked towards the door. He hit the glass head first. "WHAT! OPEN THE DOOR!" he yelled. People inside were taking notice and walked up to the door. A red cat tried to open the door, but it didn't budge. The mist soon enveloped the group. No one could see a thing. Cuddles, holding Giggles' hand, found Flippy and tapped his shoulder. "Let's get to the back door." He said. Flippy nodded as he yelled what he was about to do to the cat. The cat nodded. The group then headed for the back entrance. As they walked up to the door, they saw Indie Lady closing it. "No!" said Flaky.

_Back at HTT…_

A black cat was sitting at the local bar, with about 9 women surrounding him. He looked pretty young. He had two ear rings on each ear. He had on a purple vest with a black shirt inside. He wore fingerless gloves and baggy blue jeans. He also had on eye shadow. "Yo, Clyde!" called a big, brown German Sheperd wearing the same clothing as the cat, only without the rings and shadow. The cat, known as Clyde, looked and saw his friend with a pack of chicks around him. "6!" He pointed to one standing next to him. All the girls giggled. Clyde frowned, then smirked as a blue aurora filled the outline of about 3 girls. They gasped as they started to levitate towards him. Then they all giggled harder, realizing Clyde had Telekinesis. "12." He said. "You lose, Rak old buddy." Rak was mad, but ended up smiling. He laughed. "Yeah, but look who has the most." He pointed to the final triplet, a grey raccoon wearing the same uniform and a black fedora with the number 6 printed on the right side. The Raccoon was surrounded by at least 30 women, telling them a story about how he was shot in the face with a shotgun, but still being able to whoop the guy's ass who did it with a single hand tied behind his back. Obviously the story was a bald-faced lie, but the girls were eating it up. Clyde's jaw dropped. "There's no way in HELL can he have that much women. Sikks must have cheated or somethin'." Rak just chuckled. "Can't cheat when it comes to getting girls." They both laughed.

At that moment, a pink rabbit came crashing through the bar door. She had blood all over herself. Her eyes were pools of red. Nobody said anything. Then, the cashier spoke up. "Uh…miss? May I help y—" At that moment, the rabbit came to life. She pounced on the closest person next to her, in this case one of Sikks' trophies, and chomped down on her face. An array of red filled the space in where the girl had been standing. More crazy Tree Friends came into the bar and started attacking it's residents. All the girls ran away from the 3 vests.(Sikks, Clyde, Rak). The whole bar was in chaos. Rak was already at the back door. "COME ON!" he screamed to his mates and a few other people. Only 5, excluding the three friends, made it to the door. 2 were eaten as they got to the door. Only 3 remained. The 6 animals raced towards a purple and black Hummer. The green mist pretty much blocked out everything, but they still managed to get to the truck. Sikks had the keys, so he had to unlock the door. The group piled into the truck and locked the doors. The silence that filled the void indicated that no one saw them. "What the HELL just happened! Who were those people!" whispered a blue squirrel wearing only a red mask. "I'm with Splendid," said a mole that had on a purple turtle neck with purple shades. He also had a walking stick. "Never in my life have I seen something so horrible!" The final survivor, who was an orange beaver with a hard hat, amputated arms and a belt holding tools, laughed. "You can't even see." He said. "Handy, be nice." Retorted Splendid. "Guys, shut the wakka-fakka-fwang up! We can't take the risk of someone hearing us." Said Sikks He took the keys and put it in egnition. The car turned on with a loud noise. An even louder noise was heard over the roaring engine. It was a screech made by one of the Crazy Friends. "Awww, shit!" said Handy. "Nice going, Sikks. What sense did THAT make?" Yelled Clyde.

_A couple blocks away from the bar…_

Gunshots emitted from a small house that was covered with boards, planks, and those sacks you see in the army, you know those heavy ones full of sand or something? The barrel of a sniper rifle was sticking out of one window. It was silenced, so no one heard it, except for the Hyena inside. A brown, black-spotted hyena, wearing a blue Hoodie with combat jeans and knee pads, along with combat boots, was sitting in a chair with a bottle of Pepsi next to him. As if he was informed that something was up, he was able to board up all his doors and windows. Apparently, he didn't do it alone. A grey puma wearing a long, ripped black coat, emblazed with blue flames on the bottom and on the sleeves, along with a black wolf wearing a (surprise) purple vest with a black shirt inside, along with faded jeans. The Wolf was talking on the phone and the Puma was sitting on the steps, writing something on the walls very quickly. The Wolf shut his phone and turned to the Puma. "Alright, he has everything set up. We should get down there quickly." The Puma nodded. He got off the steps and tapped his Hyena friend on the head. "Time to go." Was all he said. The Hyena groaned. He was having so much fun. He left the rifle where it was. The Wolf was already in the kitchen. With a heave, he pushed the refrigerator over and revealed a door on the floor. It was metallic and had some sort of keypad. The Wolf quickly typed in his name and password.

_**USERNAME: CREED JARDINE**_

_** PASSWORD:************_

__With a loud hiss, the door opened to reveal a dark stairway. "Ladies, first." Creed said to the puma. He sneered, then hopped down. Then the hyena went down. Finally, Creed went down. But then he came back up. Quickly he went to the back door and opened it a little. He figured that if someone was to get in, they needed to have a way in or else they would get swarmed. Creed ran back to the metal door, jumped down and pulled the hatch down. Hopefully, someone would make it.

"DRIVE DRIVE DRIVE!" screamed Handy as the Hummer rolled down the street, chased by an army of Crazies. Sikks was sweating like crazy as he looked in the rear view mirror to see some hopping on the truck. One smashed his head in the window and grabbed the Mole. With a yell, the Crazy pulled the Mole back out the window. All the Crazed Tree Friends turned their attention to the live meal. They all came down on him and pulled his organs out and started to eat them. The Mole screamed, but it couldn't be heard. The Hummer didn't bother to turn around. As Sikks rounded a corner, he saw the one place he knew they would be safe. So did Clyde and Rak. "THERE!" Rak pointed to a house that was covered in planks and surrounded by sand bags. It was a band mate's house that wouldn't go with them to the bar. Creed. "No one's following us." Said Splendid. "Good." Said Clyde. "Sikks, pull in on the driveway." Sikks did what he was told to do. He quickly yanked the keys out of egnition. Everyone got out of the truck and ran to the front door. It was locked. Handy looked around and saw something weird written on the wall. It was in big, bold letters. **GET TO THE BACK DOOR.** Handy let every one know what they had to do. Quickly, they rounded the house and saw an unlocked door. Silently, they all cheered as they went inside. Handy used his back to push the refrigerator against the door.

Unknown to everyone, a grey camera was planted against a corner of a ceiling was watching there every move.

_**End of Chapter 1**_

_** So, it looks like the group is being haunted by the evil camera against the ceiling. Who was Creed talking to on the phone? What ever happened to Flippy, Flaky, Cuddles and Giggles? Find out in Chapter 3. Just press the next chapter button.**_

_** Next time on Undead…**_

_** Creed, the Hyena and the Puma were riding in some sort of dune buggy down the dark, dirty path to who knows where. They couldn't see much because the ceiling had low lighting. The Puma had to remember to smack Creed for not making the driving so easy. Every 10 seconds, he would hit something hard. No one ever came down here that much, so no one cleaned it. He didn't blame anyone, cause he sure as hell didn't want to clean either. In about half an hour later, they stopped at a large gate. The Hyena hopped out the buggy and pressed in some numbers on a keypad. With a loud grating sound, the gate opened. The Puma pulled up and shut the buggy off. Creed and the Puma got out of the car. "Nice driving, Skorge. You didn't kill anyone this time." Creed said sarcasticly. Skorge paid no mind to his younger friend. Instead, he asked the Hyena something. "Pain, get those doors open." Pain nodded as he typed in more numbers on another pad. Soon, the doors opened, and a shadowy figure stepped down. He raised his arms and his white teeth gleamed in the darkness as he smiled. Creed, Pain, and Skorge (only offering a small smirk) smiled too. Then, the 3 got in a line. "GENERAL RAGER, SIR!"**_

_** END**_


	3. Chapter 3

**UNDEAD**

**Chapter 3**

**Rules and References**

Creed, the Hyena and the Puma were riding in some sort of dune buggy down the dark, dirty path to who knows where. They couldn't see much because the ceiling had low lighting. The Puma had to remember to smack Creed for not making the driving so easy. Every 10 seconds, he would hit something hard. No one ever came down here that much, so no one cleaned it. He didn't blame anyone, cause he sure as hell didn't want to clean either. In about half an hour later, they stopped at a large gate. The Hyena hopped out the buggy and pressed in some numbers on a keypad. With a loud grating sound, the gate opened. The Puma pulled up and shut the buggy off. Creed and the Puma got out of the car. "Nice driving, Skorge. You didn't kill anyone this time." Creed said sarcasticly. Skorge paid no mind to his younger friend. Instead, he asked the Hyena something. "Pain, get those doors open." Pain nodded as he typed in more numbers on another pad. Soon, the doors opened, and a shadowy figure stepped down. He raised his arms and his white teeth gleamed in the darkness as he smiled. Creed, Pain, and Skorge (only offering a small smirk) smiled too. Then, the 3 got in a line. "GENERAL RAGER, SIR!"

The figure stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself to be another black wolf, except he was wearing an Arctic military uniform, along with fingerless gloves. The things that made him stand out were 1: his pale grey eyes, and 2: his long nasty grey scar going across his left eye. The scar stroke fear into anyone who saw it. But his three allies were so used to it, they didn't even care what he had. But the scar left something inside the wolf's mind. If he ever touched it, or looked at it for a long period of time, he would grow a little bit insane. Rager looked at his 2 good friends, Pain and Skorge and shook hands. He looked at Creed and hugged him tight. Rager showed no affection like this but only to his brother, Creed, and his true love, which is stuck somewhere on the top right now with all those…things. "Glad you could make it." He said to his 3 troops. He turned around, hands behind his back and walked back towards the elevator. The others followed him. Once they were inside, Pain pressed a button with the word_ "Lobby"_ on it. "Going up." Said Creed. He always says that when inside an elevator.

_Back at Creed's house…_

For some random reason, Rak started to scream. He sounded like a little girl. "Shit man, what's wrong with you!" yelled Clyde. Sikks, Rak, and Clyde all knew Creed had a brother who hired someone to make his house completely sound proof, so no one but the resident could here what was going on. "I think those things are zombies!" "Zombies!" gasped Sikks. "Zombies!" gasped Clyde. "Zombies!" gasped Handy. "What the fuck is a zombie!" asked Splendid. No one said anything for a moment, then Sikks spoke. "Dude…you don't know what a zombie is?" "Is it a vegetable?" Splendid asked. "No, no no no! It's like a person who..eats people and…isn't nice and wants to hurt you!" said Rak. Splendid smiled. "Ohhh…you mean a TURNIP!" Sikks pulled Splendid's mask away from his face and let go, making it smack him in the face. "Anyway," continued Rak. "It HAS to be ZOMBIES! They make weird moan noises, they all look like they've been dead for about a kajillion years, and they all smell like SHIT!" Splendid got up from the floor, rubbing his face. "Zombies, huh? Well, that doesn't explain the mist." Handy was looking out the window with his head down. He tried to move his head for a better view when he bumped into to something hard. It was a sniper rifle.

_Lifty and Shifty's place…_

Slade and Shade weren't only thieves like Lifty and Shifty, but they were also extreme zombie fans. They practically knew how to kill a zombie, how a zombie eats, if a zombie can live forever without eating, the list goes ON people. "Ok, rule number 1." Said Shade. "It has to be some sort of government project, new disease, or some super natural bull shit." Slade went next. "Rule number dos, always travel lightly." Lifty knew rule number 3. "Never travel during night." "Oh, oh! I know one!" Piped up Shifty. "If it exists, there IS porn of it!" Everyone smacked Shifty in the head. "Ok, you guys got any weps?" asked Shade. Shifty nodded as he walked away, then came back with a knife, a crowbar, a bat and a nail gun that they borrowed from a certain amputated beaver. "Uh…there's only 4 weapons and 5 people." Said Shade. Mime quickly grabbed the bat. Shade grabbed the crowbar. Slade and Lifty fought over the knife, but in the end, Lifty was the one holding the knife, and Shifty grabbed the nail gun. "Oh, come ON!" said Slade. He had to use his bare hands. Then he got an idea. He pulled out a pair of random biker gloves and ran into the kitchen. The next minute, he came back with 6 knives and a roll of tape. 2 minutes later he was wearing Wolverine's Hands. "Sup' bitches?" he said smiling like a mad man. "Dead Rising 2 for the WIN!"

"So…exactly WHERE are we going?" asked Shifty. Slade took down a few boards and opened the door. "_Niki 'N' Creed's Gun Shop!" _he screamed as the forgotten dead piled into the house. He raised his glove and swiped it across the first zombie's neck, severing the head in one clean swipe. He jabbed a balled up spiky fist into another zombie's face, making it fall back into the crowd. As Slade backed off, Mime swung the bat against a zombies gut. Hequickly brought it the bat up like an uppercut, and the zombie fell. Shifty raised his gun and open fire. The horde didn't really die at first, but a few nails to their heads did the trick. Finally Lifty took his crowbar and jammed it into the chest of a dead mouse. He tried pulling back, but it was stuck. The mouse seemed to smile as he pulled Lifty closer to his face. Shifty roared as he pulled Lifty back and pumping the mouse's face full of nails. The mouse fell back into the pile of dead…undead bodies. Slade yelled with glee. "And that kids, is how you kick some zombie ASS!"

_10 miles east of HTT…_

A grey cat, wearing black ripped jeans and a black jacket with a red cross on the back of it had a set of binoculars and was watching the whole mess go down. He could see two green raccoons, two black cats, and a purple deer. They all were surprisingly holding their own against the infected. The cat smirked as he watched a cat with sunglasses jumped up and down, cheering. An otter wearing a sailor's suit walked up to the cat. "Hey, uh…Soul?" he stammered. Soul looked at his accomplice. The otter nodded his head in the direction of about 30 infected shambling up the hill they were perched on. Soul grunted in annoyance. He sat up and walked over to his pickup truck, where about 4 others were waiting for their orders. He simply walked past them and reached in the trunk of his truck. As if he had all the time in the world, he slowly pulled out an M32 Grenade Launcher. The otter didn't really need orders as he walked over to the truck and pulled out something that looked like a cross-bow. "Yeah that's right bitches," he said. "I got a cross-" Soul interrupted him. "You're stealing a line from _The Losers_." "What? It was a pretty kick ass movie." A white fox started to yell. "DUDE! THE INFECTED ARE LIKE, GETTING CLOSER!" Soul fired one shot, causing the group of infected to explode. As the smoke cleared, there was nothing left but bodies and body parts.

_Underground Facility…_

The elevator door opened, and the group walked into the lobby. Rager's little fort was pretty high tech. There were flat screens planted on all the walls either in the corner or smack in the middle. The screens had images of the infected running towards the camera with a man speaking in voiceover. No one paid any attention. "Wow…," gasped Creed, twirling in a circle to look at all the TVs. He tripped. Pain offered him his hand, but Creed denied. "You've gone all _Star Trek_ ever since we left." Rager offered a little smirk. He walked towards a see through elevator and beckoned his soldiers towards him. Once they were all on the platform, he pressed a button with the letter S on it. "Going up." Whispered Creed. The platform went up about 2 floors. The group got off and walked forward. "Richard 'Skorge' Pattell. You are on Level 2. Get some rest man." said Rager. Everyone but Skorge got back on the platform. Skorge nodded. "Second hallway, door 4." After hearing that, Skorge trotted of to his corridor. "Oh-oh! Me next!" Creed rushed to the panel and pressed a button that had a C on it. The elevator went up 1 floor. Creed, being the over excited one, climbed the ledge before it reached its destination. Rager sighed at his sibling's impatience. " Logan 'Creed' Jardine, 1rst hallway, 2nd door." Rager yelled as Creed ran down his hallway. Pain offered a small chuckle, but Rager pressed a button with the letter R on it. The platform went up 1 again, and Rager stepped out. "Ok," he said turning around. "I trust Skorge was writing down messages in Creed's house." Pain nodded. "Good. Then his little friends should be arriving here soon. I need you to stay down in the Dustbowl so they can get in." Rager walked away, but yelled back, "By the way, your room is on the final floor, aka the roof. You're my sniper." "Understood, sir." Was all Pain said. He pushed the L button, and as he descended to the bottom, he heard his leader say, "Sir?"

_4 miles away from HTT…_

Flippy was driving down the road in a blue sports car with Flaky, Cuddles, and Giggles in the back. He managed to hotwire someone's car before the mist became too heavy. Flipqy was on the verge of emerging, because soon the group was coming upon a mass group of bodies. "God, damn." Was all Cuddles could say.

_Niki 'n' Creed's Gun Shop…_

A white cat was sitting behind her counter, cowering as a blue leopard chewed on the insides of her best customer. She silently cried as the victim stared at her with what looked like pleading eyes. The cat knew if she sat there any longer, she would eventually get caught. So she crawled to the utility room as quietly as she could. She wasn't quiet enough. The leopard shot his head around and glared at the live feed. It got up and screeched as it quickly lurched around the counter and towards her. She screamed as she let out a kick to the leopard 's man jewels. The leopard froze for a moment, then reeled back and groaned. Apparently, the males still felt pain to that area. The cat's little resolution didn't last long, since the infected, looking extremely angry, grabbed he arm,. The cat screamed as the leopard prepared to bite her. Suddenly, the leopard's head was gone. Literally, the head was missing. The cat realized that she had been saved, because she saw a face that almost made her faint in relief.

The cat's savior, a white cat with a blue golf shirt and grey slacks, stood over her with what looked like an aluminum baseball bat in his hand, was standing over her. He sniffed and acted like a gangster. "Sup'." He said.

_**To be continued…**_

_** So, was that alright? It seemed pretty good to me and my friends. So in case to those who don't know or give a flim-flam, my old name was Ragerthewarvet. Just bringin' it up. And did you guys hear about that earthquake in Japan? Scary shit man. Also, if you've watched machinima's Call of Duty Modern Warfare video about the zombies, you'll know where the joke with the turnip came from.**_

_** Next time on Undead…**_

_** Soul watched as the cat walked out the store, holding a bag of pretty nasty looking guns in his left hand, along with his bat, and the hand of a female cat covered in blood. A blue fox covered in tattoos walked over to the two and inspected the girl. "Hey," he started to say. "Name's Jalikuso. But everyone here calls me Jalik." A purple beaver got in the way. "I'm Toothy! Nice to see you!" he shook her hand to fast for human comfort. Soul plucked Toothy in the face and he stopped. "Sorry for my friend. He gets too over excited when seeing a female." Soul apologized to the cat. She looked at him and offered a smile. "I'm used to it. My boyfriend gets that way too." She said. "My name's Nicole by the way, but I like being called Niki sometimes."**_

_** Soul smiled. "Well, Nicole, let me be the first to welcome you to my little safe haven. This way please." He directed her to his truck and opened the back. The cat was about to get in when she noticed something. About 5 other women were sitting in the back of the truck, all bloody and broken. Then she heard Jalik whisper something in her ear.**_

_** "General Akbar says, '" It's a trap!" **_

_** That was the last thing she heard before fading in to darkness from a large blow to the head.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Undead**

**Chapter 4**

**Rush Hour**

**Dammit, where the hell are my reviews? Only 2! Up to chapter 4 and I only have 2 damn reviews. Friggin sad. And both are by the same people! Thank you DJ Shifty. HEE! But still, hopefully I'll be getting more than 2 from one dude. Come on people, my heart is melting! (Ba-bump!) My heart is MELTING! Ooohwah, my GOD! *Falls on the floor, dead***

**Red: Holy Shit!**

**Blue: Uh... is he okay?**

**(Stolen from Dick Figures. Don't sue me Ken if you're reading this!)**

Soul watched as the cat walked out the store, holding a bag of pretty nasty looking guns in his left hand, along with his bat, and the hand of a female cat covered in blood. A blue fox covered in tattoos walked over to the two and inspected the girl. "Hey," he started to say. "Name's Jalikuso. But everyone here calls me Jalik." A purple beaver got in the way. "I'm Toothy! Nice to see you!" he shook her hand too fast for human comfort. Soul plucked Toothy in the face and he stopped. "Sorry for my friend's behavior. He gets too over excited when seeing a female." Soul apologized to the cat. She looked at him and offered a smile. "I'm used to it. My boyfriend gets that way too." She said. "My name's Nicole by the way, but I like being called Niki sometimes."

Soul smiled. "Well, Niki, let me be the first to welcome you to my little safe haven. This way please." He directed her to his truck and opened the back. The cat was about to get in when she noticed something. About 5 other women were sitting in the back of the truck, all bloody and broken. Then she heard Jalik whisper something in her ear.

"General Akbar says, '" It's a trap!"

That was the last thing she heard before fading in to darkness from a large blow to the head.

_Creed's house__…_

"How many bullets are left in the clip?" asked Sikks, googling at the sniper rifle like a gift from God.( In this case, it is.) Rak studied the old fashioned sniper, the Karibiner. "Uh, about 5. Not e-fuckin' nough." He spat. Splendid was still trying to figure out what a zombie was while Handy kept watch outside. He counted 4 infected in total. "So, do we stay here or go back outside to find others?" asked Clyde. "Are you fuckin insane?" Handy asked. "Did you see what those things did to Mole?" Rak leaned against the wall. "Tore him to shreds, yeah we know. Those things are way too strong for all of us to handle. We're gonna need some heavy artillery." Sikks chimed in. "And 5 bullets aren't going to help us in any way." Each Tree Friend sighed. Splendid banged his head against the wall. After he did it the second time, he opened his eyes and saw letters. _**UPSTAIRS AT 6:08 P.M.**_ "Hey, uh, does any one know what time it is?" Clyde looked at his watch. "6: 05." Handy grunted. "I used to have a watch." "For the 5th time, I'm SORRY Handy." Splendid yelled before he walked up the steps. When he got to the top, he saw another message._** LEFT HALLWAY, 2**__**ND**__** DOOR. **_Splendid did what he was told and went down the left hallway. He stopped at the second door and opened it. There was a blue bed with the words _Chicks are Welcome_ on the sheets. On the bed was a phone. When he picked it up, it vibrated. Splendid flipped the phone open.

"Helloooo?"

"_First things first_," the rough voice on the other end began. "_Name's Skorge. Me and my friends are waiting a couple miles away from you and your group. In the kitchen you'll see a refridgerator. Move it, and you'll see a little steel door on the floor. The username is Creed Jardine. Pass code is Sikks is a pimp Get here as fast as you can. We're waiting on you guys."_

Skorge hung up. Splendid closed the phone and put it in his pocket. "Thank god."

_At the nearby church…_

"ALL YOU UNDEAD MOTHER FUCKERS BETTER REPENT YOUR FUCKING SHTTY ASSES OFF BECAUSE IM ABOUT TO RELIGIOUSLEY JUSTIFY YOUR FACES WITH JESUUUUUSSS!" screamed a green dog wearing a saint outfit swinging a golden cross at the undead horde that edged their way closer. About 3 other Tree Friends were doing the same thing. An ox with about 2 earrings on each ear swung his cross wildly at a little bird girl. The cross struck her right in the kisser. "Pow! Right in the kisser!" he yelled, bringing his cross down again. A blue rabbit with an eye patch was dual-wielding his very sharp crosses and spun around like a tornado. The infected didn't really seem to give a damn because they kept coming, getting their limbs chopped off. The green dog noticed that the third saint, a brown deer wasn't swinging his cross at anything. "Wade! Attack those spawns of Satan so our mighty God can be proud!" Wade glanced at his chief saint and grimaced. "But Reverend Truth, they used to be like us. Each person used to be part of our church. I remember everyone. Look, over there is Miss Stella Love. And over there is Desmond Colt. Aw Jesus, look. It's Little Josh and his mother, Alisa. I can't kill these good people." "If you don't kill them, then I'll kill YOU, dammit!" Truth yelled. Wade stared at Truth in shock. He put his head down. Little Josh wrapped his tiny hand on Wade's pant leg. Wade instinctively lashed out, cutting the young pig's head in half. Truth savagely smiled. "That's more like it!" Then to everyone's horror, he started to sing.

"_WAAAAADEE IN THE WAAAATERRR. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAADEEE IN THE WAAAAAATERRR JEESUUUUUS! MWUAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!" _

_ ?..._

Niki sat up, dispite how her bones practically begging her to sit down. The room was dark. She heard a few cries and turned around. A pair of big, milky white eyes stared back at her. She backed up. The eyes got closer. She moved to the left. The eyes still followed her. Finally, Niki lashed out with her claw, scratching the figure in the face. I didn't flinch, Suddenly, the lights snapped on. Niki saw that the thing she was staring at was another infected. Niki stared past the infected and noticed the 5 other girls she had seen before, but they were all wearing stripper clothing. (Hello!) Niki looked down at herself and realized that she was wearing the same thing. A loud voice broke through the room.

_"Helloooo, ladies! Are we having a good time or what?" _The zombie looked around the room wildly, trying to pinpoint the voice's location. Niki realized that Jalikuso was the one talking.

_"As you all are very well knowing, we appear to be experiencing a ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE! ZOMBIES, MAN! ISN'T THAT GREAT? YEAH… Ahem, anyway, now that zombies have taken over HTC, and probably the whole fucking planet, then our population has dwindled to an incredibly small number….in a small amount of time._

_ "So, we, the Rebirthers, have decided to take the healing into our own hands." _ Niki got pretty pissed. "Healing," she shouted. "How can you try to heal anything when this shit just started a few hours ago!" _"YOU BE SHUSH! ALL THIS IS SOUL'S IDEA! SOUL IS NEVER WRONG! Now…you all are wearing my favorite type of wear…brothel. You all are going to be pulled out for mating…Heh, heh, heh. But…one of you will die. That zombie thing… it's got about 30 seconds on its chain. The 6 will have to find a way to… awl fuck it. JUST FIND A WAY TO GET OUT OF YOUR CHAINS!"_

With that, the 6 never heard Jalikuso from that point on. Niki and the others found that they were all attached to each other. A pink chipmunk with blue eyeliner bucked at kicked the chains, but to no avail.

"So what do we do?" asked a brownish-black fox/wolf mix. She wore a see through shirt, with no bra. (Damn, those guys were pervs.) Her stockings were black and grey.

A black and white horse with greenish hair struggled in her restraints. "We get the living shit-fuck outta here! That's what we do, dimwit."

Fox/Wolf got pissed. "Don't call me that. Bitch." She kicked the horse in the knee with the steel toe boots. "Ouch! Slut!" Horse stomped on the mix's thigh.

"Bitch!"

"Slut!"

"Bitch!"

"SLUT!"

Those words kept going on and on, with Niki, the chipmunk, a black German Sheppard, and a grey fox still figuring out how to get out of the situation. The zombie was thrashing as the chain kept it linked to the wall.

Suddenly, a large buzz was heard, and the infected was set free.

"Hooollyyyyy SHIIII-!" screamed Niki

_Creed's house…_

"Hey, Sikks. We got a major problemo." Clyde told Sikks, peering out the window. Sikks walked over to his drummer and saw what he was talking about. 7 or 8 infected were standing outside staring in the survivor's direction, aka the window. The one on the far right turned his head slowly to the left and saw the alley that led to Creed's backdoor. It grunted to the others, and slowly they marched into the alley. "They can communicate with each other? Fuckin…" Handy moaned to himself. Rak grabbed the sniper rifle that sat on the table and loaded it. At that moment, Splendid was jumping down the steps and looked at the others.

"We got ourselves a way outta this shit hole."

"How do you know?"

Splendid tossed the phone to Clyde. " Ooooh… Skorge talked to ya, huh?" Sikks smiled. "Skorge! That old sunovabitch. Haven't heard from that sociopath in a long while…" Loud knocking was heard from the kitchen door, which brought everyone back to reality. "Right, back to square one, Skorge contacted me and told me that him and a few others are a couple of miles away, waiting for us. Under the fridge is a door that will lead us there."

Sikks and Rak were inside the kitchen, looking down at the metallic vault on the floor. Splendid rushed over when he heard a few screeches. "Those bastards are letting the others know we exist!" yelled Clyde. The refridgerator bucked a little. Splendid typed in the name and password. With a hiss, the door opened up. Handy practically dived down, along with Rak. Sikks and Clyde hopped down and Splendid quickly scrambled his way down the steps. He tried to close the secret door, but it wouldn't budge. "The FUCK!" he yelled as the barricaded door moved again. He could see the hands snagging at the air, as if someone would volunteeringly walk over to them. Splendid grunted one more time and let go of the lever…just as the zombies moved the barricade and got inside.

"Run like hell!" Handy yelled as he turned to run…smack into a Dune Buggy. Sikks jumped over Handy and hopped in the car. He noticed that the keys were already inside the ignition. He turned them sideways, and the Buggy started up. Rak was already in the back, trying his best to kill those bastards. "Can't get a clear shot." He said. Sikks slammed his foot on the accelerator and the Dune Buggy shot forward. It was pretty fast. The thing is though…they were missing about two passengers. Clyde looked behind him and saw Splendid and Handy, sprinting like hell. "SLOW DOWN!" Handy yelled. The infected made it down to the floor and were now chasing the two tree friends. Splendid was running slightly faster, as he made it to the Buggy and was pulled in. As for Handy…

Handy was pouring his heart out, never slowing down. The others, besides Sikks, reached their hands out to grab him, but he wasn't fast enough. As he shot his hand out, Rak stared out into the ever so advancing crowd of infected. A couple looked a whole lot different from the others. About 3 or 4 were on all fours. They were crawling, but were a lot faster than the other zombies. Finally, the moment that they all dreaded, Handy was finally caught. The crawling zombies jumped on Handy and pulled him down. He tried to fight, but couldn't. They bit him on the chest and clawed at his back. The bites didn't really hurt, but his misery wasn't over. The other infected reached him, and the frenzy began.

_Maybe a 1 mile away…_

Pain sat on a chair, loading and reloading his Dragunov sniper rifle while listening to his favorite song, Beauty of Annihilation. He loved Elena Siegman's voice as she screamed one part of the song, and then regularly said the other.

_Death so beautiful,_

_(Death so beautiful.)_

_Look so beautiful-oh!_

_Death so beautiful,_

_Look so beautiful to me._

…

…

…

…

…

…

_I can see them everywhere,_

_(EVERYWHERE!)_

_I can see them everywhere I go!_

_I can see them everywhere, there_

_All around me there waiting for me._

_Descending, unrelenting._

_Beauty of Annihilation looks_

_Like your prophet once mistaken it's_

_Like your choice, that's once been wasted._

_DOOM! SO CLOSE THAT I CAN TASTE IT!_

Pain shut his eyes for just a moment as Linkin Park's From the Inside started to play when he heard a loud rumble. He opened his eyes and took the buds from his ears. Pain squinted against the darkness and finally smiled. "Hmph. The finally made it, huh?" Then a frown flickered over his face. He shot up from his chair and pressed a big-ass red button against the wall. A long, loud siren blasted all over the area. It was the Quarantine Breached Alarm.

_Upstairs…_

Rager sat against the wall, reading his favorite book, "Anger Management for the PTSD Victims" when he heard a long, loud siren. Rager's eyes flickered black and white for a moment. He quickly got dressed in his military uniform and ran out the door. He was jamming the R button on the Elevator Panel. Finally, the platform came down, with a frightened Creed and a ticked off Skorge waiting. Rager got onboard and pressed the L button again and they went down. Before it reached the bottom, Rager hopped off, as did the other two. The second elevator would take up precious time, so they all took the stairs.

_Downstairs…_

Pain was picking off the infected that were coming closer towards them with a, might I well add, shitty M1 Garand, covering the Dune Buggy that held the 4 survivors. His colleges made it down, panting like crazy.

"What's going on!" yelled Skorge.

"The infected made it in!" screamed Pain. That snapped everyone into high gear. Creed ran towards his weapons crate, which was conveniently placed next to the other's crates as well. He pulled out an AR-15, as well as a blue and black sentry. Skorge went to his crate and pulled out an M32 Grenade Launcher with the words Misery scratched on them, as well as a Double Barrel. Rager pulled out a Desert Eagle and a Kriss Super Vector. They waited until the Dune Buggy came towards them and the survivors hopped out. Creed told them to just grab any weapon they saw in the crates behind them. "You guys know how to use a firearm?" Rager asked. Everyone but Rak nodded their heads in a negative response. "Well, starting today, you'll learn how." Sikks pulled out a black Stakeout Shotgun. Clyde took an MP40. (GERMAN GUNS! AWSEOME!) Splendid grabbed an AK47. Each man stood shoulder to shoulder as the infected passed the line of their comfort zone. At last, Rager gave the command.

"FIRE!"

_**T0 63 c0nt1nu3d…**_

_**So, was that pretty awesome? Huh? HUH? Aww forget you guys. LOL. So, I'm absolutely positively sure that this will be the FIRST STORY I FRIGGEN' FINISH! THANK YOU IMAGINATION GODS! So let me shut up so you can hear what happens next. Before that, here's the songs that were used in this chapter.**_

_**Call of Duty World at War Map Pack 3 Song: Beauty of Annihilation, by Elena Siegman**_

_**Linkin Park's: From the Inside (Cameo Song)**_

_Next Time on Undead…_

**Flippy didn't mean to hit him. It's like he just flew out of nowhere. The blue sports car window was smashed to nothing, the body still lying on top of the hood. Flaky and Giggles stood above the body, holding back the tears. Cuddles was holding his head in his hands, whispering something along the lines of, "What the fuck is going on these days?" Flippy had it the worst. He just sat on the curb, his eyes flickering green one moment, then back to his regular Pac-man eyes in the other. He was on the brink of having a big flip-out.**

**They never noticed the other people running towards them, jaws wide open and arms clawing at the air.**

**That is… until they heard the sound of a trusty pneumatic nail gun.**

**Mime ran in, bat raised high, striking the first zombie against the back of its head. It fell down, but was replaced by another zombie. Slade came in with his Wolverine Claws, cutting the next zombie in half. Litfy obviously had been somewhere, because instead of having a crowbar, he held a cricket bat. Shade also had a better weapon. Instead of holding a knife, he had a chainsaw. He revved it up and charged right into a group of infected which if you ask me, is a pretty STUPID FUCKING IDEA! But he did it. And lived. Shifty shot nail after nail at a few zombies while Lifty ducked and knocked a zombie off its feet. The battle was over. The saviors went over to Flippy and Co.**

**Flippy was not happy with the two raccoons. **

**END.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**YES! MORE REVIEWS! I knew my impressive use of words and… charming behavior…would work on you people. **_

_**Rager: 0_o**_

_**Creed: 0_o**_

_**Pain: 0_o**_

_**Skorge: … What?**_

_**Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed my story. It means a lot to me. So as your reward, you get a new chappie. YAY!**_

_**Undead **_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Zombies in Reality**_

Flippy didn't mean to hit him. It's like he just flew out of nowhere. The blue sports car window was smashed to nothing, the body still lying on top of the hood. Flaky and Giggles stood above the body, holding back the tears. Cuddles was holding his head in his hands, whispering something along the lines of, "What the fuck is going on these days?" Flippy had it the worst. He just sat on the curb, his eyes flickering green one moment, then back to his regular Pac-man eyes in the other. He was on the brink of having a big flip-out.

They never noticed the other people running towards them, jaws wide open and arms clawing at the air.

That is… until they heard the sound of a trusty pneumatic nail gun.

Mime ran in, bat raised high, striking the first zombie against the back of its head. It fell down, but was replaced by another zombie. Slade came in with his Wolverine Claws, cutting the next zombie in half. Litfy obviously had been somewhere, because instead of having a crowbar, he held a cricket bat. Shade also had a better weapon. Instead of holding a knife, he had a chainsaw. He revved it up and charged right into a group of infected which if you ask me, is a pretty STUPID FUCKING IDEA! But he did it. And lived. Shifty shot nail after nail at a few zombies while Lifty ducked and knocked a zombie off its feet. The battle was over. The saviors went over to Flippy and Co.

Flippy was not happy with the two raccoons.

Flippy took Lifty and smashed him against the wall with one hand, then held up his bowie knife at Shifty. His eyes were emerald green with a tint of yellow. Evil was now awakened.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! SHE WARNED YOU TWO WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU STOLE THAT FUCKIN' MASK!" he yelled at the top oh his voice. Mime held up his bat if Evil tried to attack someone else, as did Slade and Shade. Shifty pointed his nail gun at Evil's head. Evil just laughed it off, then without warning, stabbed Lifty in the gut. Quickly, he turned Lifty around at Shifty, who shot about two nails at his back. Lifty screamed in agonizing pain. Evil laughed, but was quickly shut up as Mime cracked him in the back of his head with the bat. Evil let go of Lifty and fell down like a sack of potatoes. Everyone gathered around the fallen raccoon, but not diverting their attention from the homicidal bear.

"Oh, my God. Is he hurt?" asked Giggles. Everyone looked at Giggles with a 'What are you, high?" look.

"We need to get him a doctor!" Shifty yelled. He tried to pick his bro up, but when he touched him, Lifty screamed. Hard.

Without warning, a big, black tanker rolled around the corner. It was covered in some graffiti, too far away for the others to read. Shifty got happy. "Maybe they have a medic on board!" he said. He ran towards the tanker, flagging it down. It slowed its pace, and then finally stopped. Slowly, the side doors opened. About four animals stepped out, each holding a nasty looking gun. Shifty took a step forward, and was met by a bullet in the shin. The one on the left had shot him. Shifty screamed in pain. Cuddles ran up to help, but was also met with a bullet, this one in the shoulder. Cuddles fell, clutching the wound. At the truck, a green hybrid of a dog and a cat walked out. He was wearing a purple suit with black dress shoes. He held a cane that had words inscribed on its side. The dog/cat spoke.

"My, my. What a marvelous group. I never thought I'd see living people in these parts." He nodded to one of his henchmen, this one holding a Spas 12 and sporting blue jeans, blue hoodie and a black gas mask. "Wheezer 1, take the Hat Man. Wheezers 2 and 3, grab Slippers and No-Hat Man over there." The Wheezers did as they were told and grabbed the survivors. "Wheezer 4, go and get those other guys." The final Wheezer followed the command and walked over to the remaining animals.

"Lay down your arms and whatever your holding." He wheezed. Shade turned on his cocky mode. "Or what? You'll shoot me?" The Wheezer aimed his Automatic Shotgun at Shade's balls. "Yes, I will." Shade dropped his chainsaw, and Slade took off his gloves. Mime held the bat behind his back. The Wheezer looked at him. "Hey, clown boy. Weren't you holding a bat a moment ago?" he asked. Mime pointed to his foot and the Wheezer followed. Mime quickly raised his bat and swung out at the Wheezer's head. The Wheezer ducked and pushed Mime against the wall. "Nice try, clown. I'm not a dick-head." Mime smiled, then nodded his head to the left. The Wheezer looked and saw that Giggles, Flaky and Slade were running away. The Wheezer cursed.

"Run, run, run, run, run, run, run, RUN!" Slade kept saying to the girls. They sprinted and vaulted over cars. Soon, they found a house that looked fortified. They ran to the front door, but it was locked. "Sir! Look!" Flaky directed Slade to the side wall and showed him words that were painted on the wall. "Heh, our lucky day." Slade said. They ran to the back door and saw that it was destroyed. Each Tree Friend hesitated before walking inside. The interior of the house didn't look too bad. Giggles was walking around, oohing and ahhing at the kitchen when she fell down a hole. From the sound of it, she must have broken something. "Giggles!" Flaky shouted. Slade hopped down the hole and Flaky made a whimper when she fell down. They found Giggles, holding her arm with tears rolling down her face. Before he could say anything, Slade's ears perked up. He looked outward and saw small flashes. It took him a second to comprehend those were gunshots. Giggles slowly got up and patted Slade on the shoulder. "Hey, uh…," "Slade." "Yeah, Slade. When I fell I hit this huge car thing. Think we can drive it?"

Giggles was leaning against a blue and red Dune Buggy. Slade smiled. "I KNOW we can drive this.

_Maybe 15 kilometers away from Slad- I don't know people, just close…._

"THAT WAS SWEEEEEET!" an over excited wolf yelled as the last infected fell down. A cheer erupted from the group. Sikks, Clyde, Rak, and Creed ran towards each other, each happy to see each other not infected. They were hopping up and down like girls, smothering each other's hair and giving each other punches on the arm. Splendid walked over to the older members of the squad and spoke.

"Thank you. All of you, for saving us. If you guys weren't down here, we'd probably be dead right now." Skorge nodded. "Don't mention it, man." He turned around and walked towards the stairs. Pain followed, and only Rager was left. "So, what's your name and age, soldier"" Rager spoke. Splendid was kind of surprised by the way the wolf spoke to him. He looked him in the eye. Which in this case was pretty uncomfortable, due to the hard grey eyes that store back at him. "Uh… Steven "Splendid" Sanders, age 24, sir?" Splendid responded. Rager nodded. "Name's Rager. I only go by that name. Just so you know, this won't be a place where you just lounge around and take up breathing space. Here, you'll be learning how to fire a gun, how to provide resources, in other words, cook. You will also be called on to go out and scout for any survivors. We need as many as we can to hold this place down for another month or so. The Military of United Tree Friends will think about coming down here and picking you guys up. Understood?" Rager acted like he was talking to a whole battalion of people. Splendid nodded, then turned towards the other survivors. He greeted Creed and gave him a thank you, before speaking to Sikks, Rak and Clyde.

Rager watched as the blue squirrel, or Splendid, walked away to his friends, or in this case, Creed's band mates. He and Pain stood side by side before Pain turned to leave. Rager looked at the handful of bodies, each full of holes, and turned towards the elevator. As he ascended up the steps, he stopped. His ears perked up. Slowly, he turned around and out in the distance, could make out another Dune Buggy. He smiled and walked back towards the gate. The Iron Gate opened with a loud screech, and the Dune Buggy rolled in. A black cat wearing a red beret, a pink chipmunk and a red porcupine with a bad case of the flakes hopped out of the Buggy. They all looked scruffy and damaged. Sikks walked over to the chipmunk and swung his arm around her shoulder. She looked disgusted.

"Giggles, my lovely pink petal. I'm so glad you're alive and not zombified." He said in his best suave voice. "Zombified?" Giggles asked, pulling Sikk's arm off her. Rak, Clyde and Splendid nodded. Rager raised his hands. "Whoa, Nellie. Let's not jump to conclusions. If anything, these things aren't zombies."

"Than what are they, Mr. Black and Blacker?" Slade asked, triggering the wolf's pissed off ego.

"One, don't mock my color, son. IF you know what's good for ya'." He said, closing the gap between him and the cat.

"Two, ZOMBIES don't exist. Only in those fake George Romero movies and shit." Someone in the background said, "I love that guy!" Definitely Creed's voice.

Slade held his ground. He balled his paws into fists. Rager took notice and got in his stance. "C'mon. Hit me." Clyde got in it. "Now guys. We don't have to do-"He was cut off by Slade.

"FOOTBALL!" he shot his left fist towards Rager, but he ducked. Rager quickly got behind Slade and gave him one left, two rights, than a left kick to his back. Slade fell quickly, but got back up. Pain came back and tackled Slade. He pinned his arms to the floor, then caved his face in with two hard rights and one left, along with a right elbow to the face. That sent Slade to the magical land of puppies and unicorns. He lay, motionless, well almost. Rager dusted himself off. He didn't break a sweat. "Take him to the cells. Let him go crazy for a day or two." Rager instructed. Pain nodded, grabbing Slade by the collar of his New York Mets Jacket. He dragged the cat away to a flight of stairs that descended farther down. Rager turned towards the chipmunk known as Giggles and the porcupine. Rager knew who she was. She was the first one to open up to him when he first moved to Happy Tree Town and let out his dark side, Regar. Her name was Flaky, and to Rager, she was the most beautiful women he had laid his eyes on. Out of everything she was afraid of, she was never frightened by his cold grey stare, or the long jagged scar going down his eye. She gave him a place to eat, sleep, and even found him a good paying job, until he ended up getting fired for going on a rampage because a fat lady yelled at him for giving her a salad on "_Give a Customer a Free Side Dish Day"_. Rager walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She flinched, and then turned around. When she noticed it was Rager, she meeped, pulled away, then ran towards the stair case. She ran up, passing Skorge, who almost tripped down the 8 flights of stairs.

Rager looked at the outline of where his love once stood, then sighed, feeling rejected for the second time.

_?..._

The body of the chipmunk laid on the floor, the zombie chewing on her innards. Niki realized that the death of one person would let go of the chains, releasing the girls. The fox/wolf hybrid and the horse girl had stopped fighting and were trying to pound the door. "We're free! We're free!" they both chanted, hoping that someone would open up. When the door did open, they weren't happy with who they saw.

Soul stood at the door, with folded arms, while Jalik stood behind him with a rope and a taser. Soul smiled when he saw the chipmunk being eaten alive. Jalik grabbed Niki, while Soul aimed two black Desert Eagles at the hybrid and the horse. Jalik also made a grab for the rabbit. Soul made sure the girls were far away from the door. He then took out a frag, pulled the pin and tossed it nonchalantly in the room. He turned around, a walked slowly from the door. Finally, the grenade blew. The blast was so loud that it knocked Soul over. He screamed in pain and held his ears.

"Ahh! God, dammit! I knew that shit wouldn't work! They always do that in the movies and turn out fine! Now I'm calling that bullshit. That's absolute BULLSHIT, man!" Soul yelled on the floor with bleeding ears. Slowly, he pulled himself up and limped towards the girls. The horse was giggling, and Soul did not take embarrassment well. He took out one of his Eagles and shot her…in the foot. "Laugh now, hoe. LAUGH NOW!" he yelled in her face. Golf Shirt Guy and Toothy emerged from another door. They saw the burning room, and then looked at Soul's ears. Then the horse and other girls, their faces filled with complete lust. Soul pointed at the Fox/Wolf. "Toothy. Take her. Have fun," He looked at Golf Shirt Guy. "Nick, take the horse and the rabbit. Make the horse beg for mercy." Nick nodded, and then grabbed the tow girls by the wrist. Horse was about to throw a kick, but Nick raised a scary looking Snub Revolver while Toothy was dragging Hybrid away to another corridor. They did fight it, but the men were stronger than them. Soul stood with Niki, who was trying to slowly back away. Soul store at her for awhile, then took her gently by the hand. "Your little boyfriend isn't here to save you, is he, my little Rose? I heard you mumbling in your sleep. 'Creed, Creed! Please save me, baby! Creed!'" He mimicked her. "Now, if you follow me, I'll take you to a place where the magic that saves the world will happen." He led her away from the explosion, and silently, she began to cry.

_Happy Tree Church…_

Wade held his hands in his head, now changed from his usual white and blood-stained red robe to a green vest with a red Polo shirt underneath and some blue Denim jeans, with green Puma sneakers. The ox still wore his robe, as well as the crazy saint, who went by the name of Henry "Truth" McKinney. The fox also changed into a pink tank top with khaki shorts and pink sandals. After their little battle against Satan's Shittiest, as the Ox called them, they holed themselves up into the Rec Room. Yes, a church located in Happy Tree Town has a Rec Room installed. Truth walked up to Wade, still holding his cross in his hand. It was literally PAINTED in red ooze. His face was one full of anger and pissed-offyness.

"Wade..."

"Truth?"

"You hesitated out there. That bothers me. After all that talk about how the world would end with the Undead, I thought you could do anything. Hours earlier we all had a discussion that all those out there are sinners and have been cursed with the evil spirit. Again, you hesitated when it came to killing those zombies. Are you infected? You didn't want to harm your own did you?" Everyone shockingly stared at Truth with a look that said, "What the living ass-fuck is your problem!"

The Ox rose from his seat. "Whoa, whoa, WOAH! Hold up, Truth. Don't accuse Wade cuz' he wouldn't attack. You and he are best buds. You can't just ditch him cuz' he wouldn't kill."

Truth looked at the Ox. "Oh, I see. Your infected, too, aren't you, Sean?" Truth pointed at Steven with his cross. Steven got out his, just in case. Truth then pointed at the fox. "YOU MUST BE, TOO! YOU'RE ALL INFECTED! ONE OF THEM!" Truth backed up as the fox screamed out. "Truth, what the living hell! Don't go accusing me! Or Sean or Wade!" Everyone surrounded Truth. He raised his cross quickly and struck Wade in the face. As Sean and the fox tried to help, Truth ran out of the room.

Moments later, with Wade in the arms of the fox and Steven, the trio were walking outside, wandering around the area, hoping to find a good spot to hide and stay safe, more importantly, stay alive. As they rounded a corner, a big black and red Tanker rolled around the corner. The trio ran to it. As they got closer, they noticed it was covered in neat graffiti.

_Zombies in Reality._

_Rager's Holdout…_

"This place is fuckin' HUGE, man!" Sikks said as he spun in a circle, trying to get a 360 degree view of the Lobby of RCPSF. (Rager, Creed, Pain & Skorge's Fortress) He tripped over his feet, just like Creed, as was offered a hand by Pain, just like Creed, and denied, JUST LIKE CREED. Flaky was sitting on a nearby metal bench, looking down at her knees. When she heard that white raccoon's loud, and slightly obnoxious voice echo around the Lobby, she looked up, saw the caravan, then hid behind a fake bush. She peeked out, and saw the Coon, the Cat, the Sheppard, that mean Puma she passed earlier, Rager's younger brother, Giggles, the Hyena, and Rager himself. She noticed that he was trying to locate her. She sighed in relief when he gave up. He started to speak to the others.

"First things first, I'd like to congratulate everyone here," he shouted the next three words he was saying. "INCLUDING YOU FLAKY! For making it here. As most of you would know, this whole viral outbreak of Craziness has started maybe 50 miles west of here, and has been like this for about a week."

Clyde was shocked. "A WEEK! WE THOUGHT THIS SHIT WENT DOWN 3 HOURS AGO!"

His band mates, as well as Giggles shouted. "Yeah!" It was now Rager's turn to be shocked. "Don't you people ever watch the news? Or go on those weather/crisis websites?" Everyone shook their heads in a negative response. "Shit..." he whispered. Splendid cleared his throat. Rager took notice and then ahhed. "Yes, I hope you all are aware of the conditions of our fortress. No free-loading. So, starting tomorrow, each of you will be given a specific role so that our base stays in tip-top shape. For zombie attacks, looters or gangs—"He was cut off by a timid voice from behind. "Gangs?" Everyone turned to the now seen porcupine. She gave a half hearted laugh and backed away. Rager took a calm step towards her. "Yes, Flaky. There will be gangs. But don't worry. You've got 4 Tier-1 members here along with other strong dudes. We got your back." Flaky nodded, and then walked back to the group. 'Some of you, including me, will go out and scout the city for food, water, clothes, guns, and more importantly, survivors. The more the merrier."

Pain walked up to the group and passed out a piece of paper to each person. Rager spoke again. "Sleeping conditions. Each of you will be assigned a partner to sleep with, as will any other person who we rescue. I don't want any one thinking, 'Oh that guys a total homo.' Alright? Cuz' im not. This is to save space. Next, food. We eat breakfast at 9 A.M sharp. Lunch is at 1, and dinner is at 6. No snacks or brunches and fancy shit, ok? We need to keep a check on food. Creed, if you would kindly direct these guys to their quarters." Rager turned and walked over to another elevator and pressed the R button. Creed was telling everyone who was bunking with whom.

Suddenly, a dark voice spoke, only heard by Rager. It pissed him off when he found out whom.

"_**Man you're a total perv. Bout time you got horny again."**_

"Regar, shut the fuck up, because I got no clue what you're talking about."

"_**C'mon man, I'm not retarded. I can FEEL the fuckin' boner in our pants. You in love with Flaky. Rager and Flaky, sitting in the tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g!"**_

Rager punched himself in the stomach. Rager could take a punch, but for some odd reason, Regar couldn't.

"_**Oof!"**_

**To be continued…**

…**Oh my fucking god people. I'm just so damn sad. This doesn't make me a nerd when I say I frickin love Harry Potter, just like DJShifty, (DJ!) loves Lost. I've been watching the movie for so long. Now on July 15, the saga comes to an end. That day will be the happiest, but at the same time the saddest day of my life. *sigh***

**Oh well. Oh yeah, before I forget. After this chapter a busload of survivors are seen on Rager's front lawn. I'm going to need some Oc's to do this next one. I WON'T UPLOAD UNTIL I GET SOME! There will also be Canon characters. No hints for you! So here's the fill out. (Tobuscus is awesome! Just putting it out! **

**Wipe the dust off of a touch screen.**

**Oh s#$% turn around. Something's rising.**

**Lens light focus blue flash is seen then cut.**

**Megatron gateway floating downwards.**

**People look small. LIGHTING! Fade out.**

**Laser tag? No that's a space ship.**

**Looking down things are rotating.**

**Holding tiny hand held star gate.**

**Light Cycle speeding towards a city.**

**Fade to a hot chick sitting, now look left.**

**Elevator rises with bad guys. Close shot bad guys. Wide shot bad guys.**

**Step on a light surface. Throw, deflect it.**

**Blonde chick bounces. CREEPY GUITAR!**

**Fade to a guy wearing a jetpack. ZOOM!**

**Walking, walking, walking, walking, cut!**

**JEFF BRIDGES!**

**Chunks of letters come outta nowhere randomly then they spell…Tron. Legacy. Eee, eee. Eee.**

**Thank you all for watching and bless yo face. If you sneezed during this video, bless YOU! Now here is the fill out sheet.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Species:**

**Hair Color:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Eye Color:**

**Bio:**

**Likes/Dislikes:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Misc.:**

**Well that's it everyone. Hope to see you next week with new chapters and hopefully new pictures on Deviantart. So now for a catchy theme song made by Tobuscus.**

**Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo, SUBSCRIBE! Or in this case FAVORITE!**

**Vincent Monroe**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shank you, my two Oc submitters. You may now see your wife and children aga- uh, I mean, now a part of you will be included in my story. You now get 10,000 XP and GP FOR 3 MONTHS! I'm sorry, I forgot to take my "Insanity Control" Pills. I'll just go get them. Now. Walking away. Why is the camera following me? Go away. Leave me alone! Who are you? Is this Charlie Sheen? I don't have your god damn money or keys. They fell under the couch. STOP GLARING AT ME! WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! And a little side note, DJ, I think your right. People wont give a flying rat's ass about this story besides you, TOSTRwaffles, Pedro-Is-Madi12 until I say Ocs are welcome. They just want to see there character in action. Well, doesn't matter. I accept all and shit. Cuz' I'm nice. And evil…and hostile…deadly…assassin…ninja…rapi- wait, hold on. That is ENOUGH ranting about random shit only I care about. Read the story unless Ritchofen will come and rap- I mean, GOD, kills you!**

**Undead**

**Chapter 6**

**The Survivors**

_The outskirts of Happy Tree Town…_

A long, yellow school bus rolled down the dusty road. It was covered in so much blood that it looked orange. The windows were cracked. One tire was flat, and the engine was smoking, so it was going to crash somewhere soon. Inside the vehicle were many passengers. About 10 on each side, not counting the driver. Some people were forced to sit on the roof and on the floor to have space. On the floor was a panther. On the roof were a couple of birds and a lion. There were about 3 cats, 2 dogs, 1 squirrel, 1 pig, 1 wolf, 1 lamb and 1 fox. One cat was sitting by himself in the back, reading a book with the title, "The Stand, by S.K.". The other 2 cats, both female, were giggling at the male cat. They liked his fancy little fauxhawk. The dogs, one black and one white, were sitting across from each other. One looking out the window, the other trying to find a cell phone signal. He cursed out loud when he got nothing. The pig, wearing a funny sailor suit, was sleeping, his hat above his face. The lamb was holding a pickle and talking to it. All aboard the Crazy Train. The wolf, probably the weirdest looking, was holding onto a locket. It showed him, with two small wolves and two big ones. His left eye was emerald green and his right eye was blood red. The squirrel also had a locket, this one of him and a red porcupine. He held it close and whispered something. The fox was lying down on the floor, yelling through a hatch that was in the floor.

"Hey, KURT! How's the weather down there!" he yelled as dust flew into his face.

An even louder voice yelled back.

"It's nice. If you like DUST AND DIRT AND SHIT ALL UP IN YOUR FACE!"

"Sunny? With a chance of dust balls? Okay. Hang tight down there!"

"DON'T YOU CLOSE THAT FUCKING DO-!" The hatch was rudely shut on Kurt, completely drowning out his voice. The fox got up from the floor and sat next to the black cat, hoping to strike up a conversation

"Hey Dude. Dude. Dude. Dude. Dudedudedudedudedudedude!" the annoying fox kept bugging the shadow Black dog who was staring out the window, a lost look in his eye. He wasn't day dreaming, nor dead. Just bored out of his mind. "Wanna here a joke?" the annoying fox asked. The dog shrugged as he turned around to look at his companion.

"Ok. What do you call a Greek warrior who eats women?"

"Gladiator."

"Ok. How long does it take for an African American woman to take a shit?" (No racism going on here.)

"9 months."

"Alright, smart ass. What do you ca-"

"Herpes."

"Well, h-"

"Are you done?" the Dog just wore out every joke the fox had just thought of. It's like he could read his mind. The fox sighed. A small snicker was heard from the cat in the back. (See what I did there? Cat in the Back? Cat in the Hat? No? Okay.) The fox turned around to look at the book worm. "Find something funny, Desmond?"

The cat known as Desmond, kept reading his book. The small smile was still there. "One, I like to be called DJ, not Desmond. Two, yes, I do find something funny. Tank over there just terminated every joke you had. No laughter for you tonight." He turned back to read his book. Man, he loved that book. The fox sat down on the floor again, opening the hatch. He was going to talk to Kurt again. As he began to talk, someone yelled. "Look, a safe house!" yelled one of the female cats. Everyone looked out their windows, and without a doubt, saw a giant mansion, covered with a lot of heavy artillery. There were machine guns mounted on tables, mines, sandbags…wait, mines?

The bus driver hit the brakes as the bus almost connected with the large round object.

Then, without warning, a long loud siren was heard.

_Rager's Jail…_

Slade woke up feeling like he was hit by a truck. His beret was missing, and he had a black eye. He groaned as he got up from the floor. A low voice came from somewhere Slade couldn't see.

"So, your finally awake. 'Bout time." Suddenly, a white light flashed, and Slade found himself in a cell. There was a steel crapper, a mirror, and a wet mattress. Slade walked over to the right, where a window lay. A white bear with a black cap, black vest, black pants and probably black boots was on the other side. His vest had a name tag. GHOST BRIGGS. Where had he heard that name before?

"Name's Ghost. You?"

"Slade."

"Nice name. Not as badass as Ghost but, what can you do? Anyway, Rager made Pain lock you in here. Says that after 3 hours, I can decide whether to let you out. So, lemme' here your story. How you talk, walk, and act. Maybe I'll think yer' cool and let you out. Maybe I'll think you're just a punk shitwad, and I'll let you rot for a couple days. And, action."

Before Slade could get into the Cock Wad Mode, a siren busted his ear drums.

**"All hands on deck! We got a bus full of people outside! Grab your guns! We may be getting into a fight. Pain out."**

Ghost looked at Slade for a moment. Then turned to leave. Slade groaned and fell on his mattress with a wet SHLAP.

_Outside…_

Everyone surrounded the bus, except for Pain, who was perched up on the roof. The bus door opened, and out jumped a tan bear with a bad afro and 80's clothing. Instinctively, Creed pulled his P90 trigger and hit the bear in the legs. He screamed and fell in pain. "Dude! You shot him!" Pain's voice echoed into Creed's earpiece. "I thought he was a zombie!" Creed yelled back. Rager softly gave the bear a kick. He didn't move. Then Skorge walked up and gave the bear the hardest kick he's ever given. Someone from the bus yelled.

"STOP!" a grey wolf with blue fur on the back of his head walked off the bus, holding a first-aid kit. He wore a grey vest with a skull t-shirt under it, along with black jeans and white/black sneakers. He also had a locket around his neck, but the thing that stood out the most was his eyes. One was emerald green while the other was blood red. He took the bear and laid him across the side of the bus. A cat with lightish grey fur, with a tint of white on his chest and some on his paws and face walked out of the bus, holding a book and a burlap sack. He had a really messed up fauxhawk, which had purple streaks in them. He wore dark blue jean shorts, and a white open jean vest. His arms and knees were covered with black knee pads, going perfectly with his purple and black sneakers and black fingerless gloves. The last item he bore was the purple and black goggles. He looked at the bear and wolf's direction, and then let out a "meh." And walked away. Taking a quick look at the group ahead of him, he turned back around to get on the bus, but was pushed out of the way a big black dog. The dog had on a reddish/brown striped shirt. He had tattoos embedded on his left arm. He wore tan shorts and white sneakers. He also had a Mohawk. On his back was a machete.

"Watch it, DJ." Was all he said before walking towards the big group. The wolf, now finished with the bear, offered his hand to DJ, but he declined and rose by himself.

"My, what a dick." He said.

"Is there anything Logan isn't?" the wolf asked.

"You mean besides a big crack head with a bad haircut and stupid looking shorts? Then that's exactly what I mean."

A light green squirrel with really large muscles stepped off the bus. He had an undone black leather coat, with fancy dress attire. He was almost as tall as Skorge, but didn't surpass him. He pushed DJ to the floor again, accidentally of course, and headed towards the group. Then the two other cats stepped off the bus, screaming their lungs out like they just had a foursome with Chester Bennington and Marshal Marthers 111. (Who are both incredibly awesome people.) They ran to the group and hopped up on Creed and Ghost, who had just arrived form watching Slade. For some reason, the other people on the bus wouldn't come out. Pain's voice came over the mic.

_"I see weapons, Rager. I see weapons."_

_ "How much?"_

_ "About four SMGs, and 1 shotgun."_

_ "We can take that. Rager out."_

Rager slowly walked up towards the bus. He put down his Kriss and put his hands up. "Don't worry. We won't hurt you. I'm Rager Jardine, leader of Tier-1. My colleges and Co. are here to help you." He waved his hand in a sign, PDYG, meaning Put Down Your Guns. The others did so. The ones on the bus kept their heads down and their guns out. Rager sighed and turned to leave. Creed took his place. "Okay. Guys, let's go inside. We've got some food, water, some clothes, and electricity. There are no piggyback rides, meaning that you all won't just sit around and do nothing. We all carry our own weight. So, about 5 people will be issued to go back into town and pick up fresh supplies, and even some survivors. Hope you all enjoy your stay here." Creed dropped the cat that jumped in his lap. (See what I did there again? I'm a total genius) Ghost held onto his though.

"HEY! Anyone? Let me outta here! I'm still under the damn bus! Hello!" came a voice under the bus. DJ got back up and looked around.

"Hey, Emmet, do you hear something?"

"No." was all he said.

"Oh COME ON! I KNOW YOU HEAR ME!"

"I don't hear anything either. Must be the wind." Said the wolf with the blue due on the back of his head. He, DJ and Emmet all walked away, forgetting the anonymous animal taped under the bus.

Emmet walked on to the group with the wolf. (DJ had once again walked away) He was about to just push his way through the group and towards the house when he stopped dead in his tracks. In front of him was a red porcupine. She was small and had white flakes in her and holding a small pistol. Emmet's heart fluttered. It was Flaky, his long lost adoptive sister. He ran to her and yelled out her name.

"Flaky!" Flaky turned around just in time to see the flying squirrel wrap his arms around her. She screamed. Rager took notice and grabbed his shoulder, then yanked him off to the ground. Emmet, now angry, got up and tried to kick Rager, but he grabbed the leg, twisted it so violently that it was about to snap, then pushed Emmet again. As Emmet fell, Rager quickly advanced and was about to put about 2 bullets in the squirrel's head when Flaky spoke up. "Rager, STOP!" Rager turned and saw Flaky run by him. She fell on Emmet, who quickly wrapped his arms around her. Both began to cry. Rager lowered his gun. Flaky turned her head so she could speak.

"You're alive! Emmet, I can't believe you're alive!" The two animals stood up. Emmet was now holding her hand and was smiling like a pedophile that just spotted 3 kids in the woods. When he saw Rager again, he frowned.

"Who's this guy?" he asked, his free hand balling up into a fist. Rager stepped up to him, looking pretty puny, but still holding his ground.

"I am Nicolas "Rager" Jardine. I am the leader of the legendary squad Tier-1. I know exactly who you are, Sergeant Emmett Johnson. I fought with you back when I was in the U.S Navy Seals. Is it coming back to you? I was your commander. You were diagnosed with something called IED if I'm correct? Intermittent Explosive Disorder? Yeah. I knew your psychiatrist." Emmett was really about to fight Rager again when he had and idea. "Yes, all of that is true. But if I'm correct, YOU had some problems as well. If I recall, your mother, father and baby sister were all killed back in the war, and you did nothing. I heard you were molested. I heard you were always picked on when YOU were just a private. Nobody liked YOU, because you were diagnosed with very extreme PTSD. You were kicked of the Military for murdering General Hawkins for giving you that nasty scar on your face." By the time Emmet had said molested, Creed and Ghost were standing behind Rager with their hands up, ready to grab him. Slowly, Rager brought his hand up to touch his scar. Creed quickly grabbed his hand and shouted NO. Everyone was looking at Rager, even DJ, who had put down his book to hear what Emmett had to say. Flaky touched Rager's arm, but he shook it off. He turned around and marched towards his base. Creed went after him, as did Skorge. Pain's voice buzzed in Ghost's ears.

_"Oh my God."_

_ The HTT Streets…_

Flippy woke up, dazed. He sat up and looked around. Many infected were wandering around him. They paid no mind to him. Slowly, he made his way to an abandoned car. He looked around to make sure nothing saw him, and then tried to open the door. It was locked. He turned to see if he could grab something when and infected stood right next to him. It did nothing. It just stood there. He waved his left arm and screamed. His entire left arm up to his elbow was gone! Nothing left but a jagged bone. He fell to the floor and turned around, but about six other infected were standing there. He let out another scream and turned to push the other infected away. As he ran, more and more infected ran up to him. They never attacked. Finally, it dawned on him. He wasn't alive anymore. Something must have fed on his arm. He was part of the undead army. And he wasn't just a regular zombie. He was a Special Zombie. He sat down on the curb when he heard aloud noise. He poked up his head and saw a giant black tanker truck. It had writing on it. The bus stopped for a minute as Flippy stood. Then when he turned, showing his destroyed arm, it rolled down the street. Trying to make himself useful to his new brothers, he screeched and ran. The horde followed.

**To be continued…**

** I really just wanted to end this chapter quick. Didn't feel like saying anything else at the moment because I'm going through something bad. I'm in foster care, and I'm about to be adopted, so my writing may have sucked in this chapter. Sigh. It's just hard man, you know? Not being able to see my mom and little bros. But what can I do? A 14 year old kid can't do much. Well, click that favorite button for me and keep reading my stories. Thank you all and have a nice day.**

** Vincent Monroe**


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so. After being gone for like a bunch of weeks doing nothing, I decided to get off my lazy ass and write something for you guys. So uh…read or else I'll… oh I don't know.

Undead

Creed was in the dining hall with all the other residents of Rager's Mansion. A few of the girls were able to cook up a big feast for everyone. Rager was nowhere to be found. Sitting next to Creed were his band mates, along with DJ and Logan. On the other side were the others, excluding Rager and all the lethal survivors still on that bus. Ghost had decided to let Slade out, and both were now chatting about those two hot cats. Flaky and Emmett were both sitting next to each other, laughing and hugging. It made Skorge gag.

A few minutes later, Rager, still in his military outfit, had walked in the room. No one noticed. He took out his Desert Eagle, aimed the gun in the air, and… _BLAM!_ Everyone jumped, even DJ. He set the gun down on the table and slid it near DJ's seat for some apparent reason. Rager held up a long sheet of paper.

"I've…taken the liberty…to look up all your information on the HTT Hospital. You all seem strong enough to hold your own. Some of you have a lot of deaths and some of you have a few. As I split you all into categories, I'll tell you if you need to be protected at all costs, or if you're just expendable." Giggles stood up. "Wait, so you're just going to split us up and say that some us can just die?"

"For the love of the King, shut up, Pinky." Said DJ , keeping his head in his novel. Emmett stood up, looking angry. "How many times has Flaky died? Huh? Answer me that!"

"Don't act tough on me, Mr. I'm so cool even though I look like a Penguin. Flaky will never be left behind, and neither will anyone. What I'm saying is that the ones who are expendable don't have to be looked after all the time. So, can I PLEASE say who's what and why?"

Everyone who had an objection sat down. Rager read the list slowly, going over who died this many times, their strengths, weaknesses, allergies, carriers, etc. As soon as he finished, the whole room started to eat.

_On the HTT Streets…_

"Faster, FASTER GOD DAMN IT!" Cuddles yelled at one of the Wheezers driving the huge tanker truck. The original boss had died when they stopped to get medical supplies, as did a few Wheezers. The only one left was number 4. Shade bumped the Wheezer out of his seat and took the wheel. "Let's RAM the bastards instead of running!" he yelled as he did a slow U-Turn and charged right at the infected. Zombie Flippy saw this and did a Barrel Roll out of the way. As he looked back, he saw that his entire horde had been demolished. Growling, he turned and sprinted away.

Wheezer 4 was slumped down on the floor, letting out a sigh of relief when suddenly, his mask was yanked off and had kissed a fist. He flinched back, trying to keep the blood in. Shifty, with a bandage rap around his leg, had punched him. He grabbed the scruff of his neck and hoisted him up in the air. "If you don't tell me who you are, and why you did this to us, then I'm going to throw you to the zombies!" The wheezer, who turned out to be a black Jaguar, held his hands up in the air.

"My name is Prv. Jimmy Nicks. I go by Jim. Listen, I was just following orders. Boss wanted to collect survivors for some sick game show. Now that he's dead, his dreams won't come true. Look, I'm sorry I shot you guys earlier. Like I said, I was just following orders."

Lifty, who was hurt pretty bad, was looking aimlessly out the window when he spotted something moving in the alley. It was a dog. Saint Bernard by the looks of it. He was green, with church looking clothes covered in blood and gore. He told Shade to stop the truck.

_Back at the Mansion…_

" _Epic Rap Battles of History! "_

_Abe Lincoln_

_VS_

_Chuck Norris!_

_Begin!_

After Rager's little speech, Creed and his band mates wanted to perform some of the others to ease their fear and discomfort of the situation out in the world. Creed was wearing clothes that made him look like Honest Abe and Clyde was wearing cowboy clothes, making him look like the Walker Texas Ranger. They were having a rap battle.

**Note: For an easier time reading this, go on Youtube this minute and look up abe Lincoln vs chuck Norris by nice peter. Listen to that while reading this so you can get a good understatement of how this song sounds. Abe will be Bold while Chuck is in Calibri.**

**Four Score and sixty five years in the past, **

**I won the Civil War with my beard**

**And I'm here to whoop your ass!**

**I've read up all your facts. You cure cancer with your tears?**

**Well tell me Chuck: How come you never sat down and CRIED on your CAREER!**

**You're a washed up has been on TV sellin' Total Gyms.**

**And your gonna lose this battle**

**Like you lost Return of the Dragon.**

**I'll rip your chest hairs out, put em' in my mouth.**

**I'll squash you like I squashed the south.**

**I never told a lie and I wont start now.**

**You're a horse with a limp, I'll put you DOWN!**

This isn't Gettysburg, punk. I suggest retreating.

For I invented Rap Music when my heart started beating.

Chuck Norris doesn't battle. He just allows you to lose.

My raps will blow your mind like a verbal John Wilkes Booth.

**I got my face on the side of a mountain.**

**You voted for John Mcain. **

**I got a bucket full on my head.**

**AND IM ABOUT TO MAKE IT RAIN!**

**You block bullets with your beard?**

**I catch em' with my skull.**

**I'd make fun of Walker Texas Ranger but I've never even seen that show.**

I AM CHUCK FUCKING NORRIS!

I'VE SPREAD MORE BLOOD AND GORE IN FORTY SCORE THAN YOUR PUNY CIVIL WARS, BITCH!

I SPLIT THE UNION WITH A ROUNDHOUSE KICK.

I'VE GOT A BLACK BELT, ON A BEARD THAT I GROW ON MY DICK!

I ATTACK SHARKS WHEN I SMELL THEM BLEED.

I DON'T GO SWIMMING, WATER JUST WANTS TO BE AROUND ME.

MY FISTS MAKE THE SPEED OF LIGHT WISH THAT IT WAS FASTER.

YOU MAY HAVE FREED THE SLAVES, BUT CHUCK IS EVERYONE'S MASTER!

The whole room was literally dying with laughter. People were rolling on the floor. Even the people who were on the bus outside had started to laugh. Some where even getting off the bus and towards the mansion, including Kurt Reeves. Rager was outside to greet him.

"Enjoy your stay." Was all he said to the new survivors.

So, was that funny or what? Yeah, I know it's pretty short, but I just wanted you guys to see that I'm not dead. So I'll be seeing you guys later. And P.S, those who submitted OCs, keep your pants on. They'll be in the next chapter. Peace off. BOOP.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys. It's me Ghost letting you guys know that the author of this story is NOT dead. He is taking a break. Plus, this chapter is one of the major chapters. It's going to have some guest appearences from famous zombie games like Left4Dead, so your gonna see the 4 survivors Bill, Louis, Francis and Zoey. Sit back, stay calm and most importantely, PATIENT. Thanks.


	9. NOTHER NOTE BITCHES

'NOTHER NOTE UPDATE, BITCHES!

OK, so! I've been getting a lot of Oc submissions when I clearly stated that I would be taking them for only 2 more chapters. Those chapters went by 3 chapters ago. But since I'm a nice guy, the one I just got will still be in Undead.

On the negative side, I've been playing too much games over the week, that I forget to update. Team Fortress 2 and Operation 7 can be addictive you know.

On the plus side, the next chapter is going to be focused on Rager's past with zombies. (Origin's Story comin' up, bitches!) No, DJ. I'm not copying you. I wanted to do an origin's story right after Paradise Getaway 2 was halfway completed. So that's it. I'll TRY to get something written down before high school starts. Till then, cya!


	10. Chapter 10

Before you say anything, I know, I've been gone for a long time. But I just started High School and needed to chillax for a while you know? I won't bore you, so I'll just let you read.

Undead

Wade was dead. After the crazy dog had hit him in the face so hard, it made him bleed furiously. No one was able to tend his wounds, so he bled. To death. His comrades mourned the young one's death for a while and threw his body off the truck. Mime, who asked in Mime Language, was driving the truck, while everyone rested. He had no idea where he was going, so he just kept driving and driving. He stopped when he saw a hotel. The lights were off, so he had assumed it was abandoned. He woke the others and pointed to what he again ASSUMED was a safe house. Jimmy grabbed his AR-15 a walked outside. Nothing was in the parking lot. He gave everyone the OK sign and everyone else piled out, each holding pistols that were stashed under all the seats. Lifty and Shifty took charge as Jimmy stayed behind and guarded their rear.

"Think its empty?" asked Cuddles, still holding his arm which was shot earlier. He made a make shift bandage with his shirt sleeve.

"Pretty sure." Mime responded in sign language.*

Jimmy walked up to the two, loading his gun. "Only one way to find out." He said. He then kicked the front door down and charged in. No gunshots. The rest went inside. Blood. Blood was everywhere. Shade took off his golden sunglasses and gaped at the massive amount of red fluid.

"Jesus. The hell happened here?" he said to himself. Cuddles raised his pistol and walked ahead to the reception desk. A body lay torn in two, the top half struggling to move as he caught sight of the yellow hare. Cuddles fired one shot and the zombie lay motionless. Shade jumped at the sound, fumbled with his glasses, and stared at Cuddles. "Dude! We don't even know if there are more of those freaks in here!" As if on cue, the sound of feet slamming against the carpet was heard. Jimmy turned his head and saw children and teenagers running towards him and the others. He already knew they were infected, as they screamed and spat blood. He raised his assault rifle and let it all out. The zombies fell and didn't bother getting back up. The other two survivors (can you believe I forgot their names!) raised their metal crosses and threw them at the last two remaining zombies. The crosses struck them both in the forehead. Both gave each other high fives. "Good job, guys." Jimmy said as he slung his AR15 over his back.

"Let's go get some goddamn shut eye. I feel like I'm about to collapse." Shade said, putting his pistol in his pants. The two Christians grabbed their crosses and cleaned them off with their sleeves. "I'll keep watch; everyone else can go to sleep." Jimmy said as he pulled up a chair and sat down. Mime was already trying to barricade the entrance, silently telling Jimmy that he would stay up with Jim. Everyone else went to find a hotel room to sleep.

_Soul's Hideout…_

Soul emerged from his bedroom, zipping up his pants and smelling the air. Today was a good day for him. He just had sex with a pretty good looking wolf, was about to go get some crabs and go scout for any incoming zombies he would have the terrifying pleasure of blowing up into a million pieces. Niki lay on the bed, completely covered in _ and crying to herself. She had never been raped before. Whenever she would have sex, it would be with Creed, or a friend of his. She curled up in a little ball and held her stomach, knowing that after what had just happened, she would end up having a child. And not with her boyfriend like they both intended. Soul poked his perverted head back in his room.

"Put on some clothes. You're free to walk around. Don't even think about running away, or I'll shoot you. The kitchen is down the hallway." With that he left and get his guns. Niki still sat on the bed, crying and cursing Soul for what he did. She swore to herself that she would rip his balls off and shove them down his own throat, and his penis up his ass. He, along with all the other bastards, was going to pay for this.

_Somewhere in HTT…_

"Did you know that me and Scourge have been on TV?" Creed was bragging to DJ, who was reading for the first time a Zombie Survival Guide. He may have been a self- caring sunovah whore, but he still wanted to live, and maybe provide use to Rager. He liked the way Rager thought. He was a very stern guy, and he loved how he told off Emmett before. Shocked at what Emmett had to say back, but still impressed. He knew Rager had a pretty fucked up background, since he had appeared on World Wide Television a couple times years ago. He planned on getting on his good side so he could get a little high life. DJ turned to Rager's younger sibling, who went by Creed. Pretty nice name.

"Have you?" he replied, closing his book, but leaving his index finger where he left off. Creed nodded, stuffing his face with some peas. He must have loved peas. "Yeah. Besides being in a legendary rock band..." –_oh boy-_ "I appeared on a couple of shows and movies. Ever see Face/Off? Yeah, I was one of the guards. And Scott Pilgrim vs. the World? In that too. Crank and Crank II? Been there, too. I was the guys Jason rubbed his arm on at the horse racing thing."

Scourge, who was peacefully eating a chicken wing with some corn, grunted.

"Oh right! Scourge, see, he invented a sports drink and put his ad on TV. Ever heard of Brawndo The Thirst Mutilator?" DJ nodded.

"Well, he said some pretty extreme stuff about it. Care to demonstrate, my good man?"

Scourge smiled. He hopped on top of the table. Two cop dogs pulled out their Remingtons, thinking the noise they heard was a zombie. They calmed when they saw the grey Puma on the table. Rager, who knew what was about to happen, got up and left. He didn't want to hear THIS again.

**"Brawndo the Thirst Mutilator. It's like a MONSTER TRUCK you can POUR into your FACE! It's got ELECTROLYTES! What are electrolytes? I don't know, but their extremely AWSOME! And Brawndo is FULL OF THEM! And they help PLANTS GROW which is why you should drink BRAWNDO and not water because water is from the TOILET and I've never seen PLANTS GROW OUT OF A TOILET!" **

This surprisingly made DJ burst out laughing. Everyone laughed too, but not as hard as the cat. Scourge smiled to himself and continued.

Pain sat on the roof, looking around the barren wasteland. He saw a lot of zombies gathered at their gate, but they failed to notice their fortress. He put a silencer on his fully loaded Dragonuv Sniper and fired a few rounds into a few zombie heads. Their comrades never noticed this.

Rager watched a few zombies suddenly fall while looking out the window. He chuckled, knowing what was the source.

_That Pain. Always disobeying orders. I'll let it slide for now._ A laughing dog with a Remington strapped behind his back burst out the lunchroom, crying tears of laughter. Scourge's little commercial was literally killing the others. The fortress was booming with laughter. A wolf with different colored eyes was following him, bending over to catch his breath. He felt weird about this wolf. His face seemed familiar, but distant, like a relative he had seen be killed. But that happened with a lot of people he knew. The wolf's name was Chester. It reminded him of his youngest sibling, Chester Jardine. Chester was just a baby when he was taken prisoner by the Tiger Army. He watched as they killed his mother and father. He hadn't known what they did to his brother.

Chester stumbled back into the lunchroom, as did the cop dog. He decided to quiet them down before the infected had become aware of their presence.

_…._

To be continued…

Ohhhhhh! You thought this would go on longer didn't you! Well it won't. I hope you guys liked this, but I needed to rush, because DEAD ISLAND CAME OUT! WHOO! So I have to work on the trailer for that, too. And Chester is a new Oc of mine that is really Rager's and Creed's long lost little bro. Shhhhh. Don't tell Rager and Creed that. Anyway, ill be seeing you. High School's pretty awsome, and im doing pretty good. Hope it stays that way. And I'd also like to congradulate DeepDarkDept09 for his long awaited return. Read his stories or I will find you. Catch you later in Dead Island.

Vincent T. Munroe Kent


	11. Chapter 11

*notices readers scrambling to be first to read this chapter*

Hey…HEY! Stop Dat! Duh right NOW, or else I'll make you look up hip hop gay porno.

Wait…I don't want to watch duh hip hop gay porno…

**UNDEAD**

Ghost stood everyone up and down as he walked down the line of soon to be soldiers. In the line was Sikks, Rak, Clyde, Flappy, a new survivor who got off the bus, DJ, Chester and a few others that Ghost didn't give ten sluts name was. He handed each one a small 9mm pistol. He had already set up a few wooden plants, hung up a few dead bodies, and pictures on the wall (which had Rager's face on it).

"Ok, you scum sucking maggots! I want you three to shoot the pictures. NOW!" he pointed to Chester, DJ and Flappy. DJ fired his pistol with one hand and hit Rager's face in the cheek. Chester fired and hit the picture in the forehead. Flappy tossed his pistol away, somehow pulled out this weird looking sword, charged, and sliced a body in half. Everyone stared at the fruit bat with awe. But Ghost didn't seem that pleased. "Bitch! I said use the gun and hit the picture!" He slapped Flappy in the back of the head and took his sword. He then gave him another 9mm. Flappy aimed and fired. MISS! He shot again. MISS! He fired the rest of his clip. HE STILL MISSED, IDIOT! HE CANT SHOOT A GUN. Two wolves in police uniforms laughed hard. Flappy refused the urge to aim at the two cops, but knew he would get gunned down the minute he did.

That second, Rager walked in, covered in sweat. "We have a breach! Everyone get some guns. There's so many!" Everyone ran past the exhausted wolf. They could already hear the moans of the undead. Pain was at the end of the hallway passing out guns. Creed had set up multiple sentries in the foyer, as if the infected were at the front door. Sadly, they were.

"How the hell did they get past that gate you set up?" asked Misery Cutters.

"I don't know! I didn't even hear it! Disco Bear was supposed to be on guard! Why didn't you warn us!" Rager shouted at the bear. His clothes were tattered up and were covered in sweat. That's when everyone realized that Disco smelt funny. Sex kind of funny. Chester punched Disco Bear in the face. "While you sat there, fucking some random girl, you let the zombies gather at the gate, push it down, and get to base! What the FUCK!" Skorge was prompted to pull his trigger on the already aimed shotgun near Disco's gut.

The door was starting to crack.

"Ok, we don't have much time. Everyone, get to high ground. Make sure you don't have anything loose hanging. And most importantly-"

The infected broke in.

"DON'T GET BITTEN!"

_Short chapter Is short. But hey, its something. And I hope someof you realize that I updated before. So go back and look at what I wrote. See ya._


	12. Chapter 12

Ow…ow…owowowowowowOW! I just bumped my head against the door trying to open it for my bro's tutor. Anyway, here's a new chapter!

Undead

It was a complete blood mother fucking bath. The zombies broke in, clambering over each other as Creed's sentries mowed them down. They just kept coming! Did they have any type of strategy at killing their prey? Obviously not. Flappy pulled out his long sword from absolutely nowhere and sliced off the heads of the few zombies in front of him with great precision. DJ fired his Deagle into the bodies and heads of the three zombies to the right. Creed was hiding beside the door, shooting at the unsuspecting infected as they entered the house. Misery and Skorge were punching and kicking at the zombies who managed to get past the sentries, cursing as blood got all over their nice clothes. Everyone was doing their best to hold off the infected, and it looked like they were going to actually pull this off! But, life loves to grope you in the balls, because a huge rumbling was heard. Pain's voice crackled against the radio. Rager pushed a button near his ear.

_"Rager! Get all the guns and run! There's like, a whole fucking battalion of zombies heading this way! Some are HUGE as fuck, and the others are freaking are running too fast! We can't hold them off."_

_ "Shit! Ok, get down here and meet us near the Garage Armory. Grab anything you can fast."_

Pain grunted in reply as he got out of his nest. He gave one horrified look to all the infected rushing towards all the gun fire, and clambered into the small elevator.

Rager told everyone what was happening. Everyone panicked and rushed to where Rager instructed them to go. Chester pulled Tas and Aaron from the carnage. It's like they wanted to make a final stand here. The two police officers would not move. Aaron yelled at Chester as he shoved him off.

"Go! We'll hold them off! Move it kid, NOW!"

Chester stood for a moment. Then hauled ass. Rager was the last to leave, holding a ton of food on one shoulder, and clothes with medical supplies on the other. Creed was behind him, holding a few small sentries. Skorge held a few guns and ammo, and Ghost was carrying…a giant card. Everyone went up to a large door and Ghost scanned it. A loud swoosh was heard, cutting off the roar of the infected. They must have gotten really close. Inside was a BFT. Big. Fucking. Truck.

The truck, which Creed had named Bone Crusher, was made of titanium steel. It had pitch forks lined in the front, with a turrent on top near the rear. It was painted all black, with its name on both sides. The windows had steel cages on them, so now zombie could smash his way in. There was also a long slit on both sides, so people inside could shoot or stab any zombies who were so stubborn as to not let go. Skorge hopped in the front. He was a real maniac when it came to driving back when everything was somewhat normal. Given the circumstances, his skills could really help the team right now. Everyone else piled into the back of the truck. Pain climbed out and pressed a red button that opened the garage door. As soon as he got back in, the infected came. Fuckloads of them, too. Skorge put the truck in reverse and the truck went backwards, surprisingly fast, too. The infected gave chase as the Bone Crusher sped down the dusty wasteland. They lost them in minutes. Everyone let out a small sigh of relief. Disco was fumbling with his hands as a shadow loomed over him. It was Rager. But something seemed…off about him. As if he had somehow changed in the last minute. His gaze went up to his eyes, the averted itself back to the floor.

"Listen Rager, I am SO sorry for this. It's my fault they broke in. Look, I can explain-"

He was cut off when Rager clamped his hand on Disco's shoulder.

"No need. No need." Rager said in a dark tone. Quick as lightning, Rager unsheathed a hidden Machete (that is BADASS) and gutted Disco right in the stomach. He kicked him in the face, then tossed him out. Misery Cutters and Flappy's jaw dropped as Rager sat back down. Then they noticed his eyes. They were weird looking. The liquid where white should have been was black, and his black pupils had become white. Creed spoke up.

"Everyone, stay calm. That's not Rager. It's Regar, some fucked up dark version of Rager. He won't hurt you unless you provoke him to." Emmett was standing in front of Flaky, afraid of the monster in front of him and his adoption sister's safety. That's when Regar spoke up.

"What you fools just witnessed was only half of what I can do. If you do ANYTHING like that, Rager will not hesitate at letting me out. This is a warning. Warning 1." And with that, Regar slumped on the wall, as if he passed out. Moments later, he woke up again. Everyone identified him as Rager, since his normal grey eyes were there.

"What I miss?"

_To be continued…_

**How was that, my loyal fans? Or just DJ, since im only getting stuff from him? Anyway, My birthday came and went, and it was a BLAST! Got so many games, kissed a girl, (bowchickawowow) and saw my mother. Good times. Goooood times.**


	13. Chapter 13

UNDEAD

Recovering Supplies

Hours went by, and those hours turned to days. The group had to sleep inside the truck, eating only portions of the rations Rager had packed, in fear of being overrun by the shambling undead outside. While he had packed weapons and ammunition, Rager had told the few survivors that if they were to leave the safety of the truck, they would certainly alert a nearby horde, run out of ammo and be eaten alive. So the food they had was the only thing they could nibble on. They were slowly running out.

Soon, the black truck sped down an abandoned high way, occasionally slowing down to maneuver past the vehicles that looked like they would cause trouble. Not a single living or dead soul was in sight. That relieved and at the same time frightened the trucks inhabitants. The sun was slowly setting in the distance, and soon the highway would become a huge black void that the driver would not be able to carry on.

Inside the truck, every animal was silent. They were shell shocked. On one hand, they had just lost the biggest safe house they had ever been in. On the other, after witnessing the event of the dangerous/psychotic soldier that they had to direct every ounce of comfort to, they did not want to meet the person who saw that and was perfectly fine with it. The wolf glanced at every mortified face, knowing what had just happened. And with all due respect, he did not give two shits about it. The house he paid millions for, his house, HIS house, was just over run by the undead. That house, not only was the most expensive building he ever paid for, was probably the only place that would suffice. He sighed and did a quick head count and tensed up. Sure, there was DJ, Sikks, Rak, Clyde, Creed, Pain, Skorge, Misery Cutters, Ghost, Flaky, Emmett, Giggles, Shade, Chester, and Flappy. But Aaron and Tas were missing, along with those two girls. _Shit,_ he thought, _we're missing four already._ He sighed, and Creed, who at the time was not the driver, looked at him.

"Everything alright?" he asked, noticing his poor choice of words and cringed as Rager cast his grey and disheartened gaze towards his brother.

"In all due respect, Creed, do you think everything is alright? Not only did we just lose four survivors, but we also lost the house. The HOUSE, man. That place was supposed to keep anyone lucky enough to wonder there safe!" He got up, now with a face full of anger, eyes flashing iridescent for a brief moment. He held up a finger, with a sick smile and spoke again. "AND, in a few months, after I was supposedly to alert HQ that I had picked up enough survivors, we were to pack up all our shit and leave this country! If I don't tell anyone, then they'll assume I died, and BOMB THIS PLACE! Knowing the circumstances, we WON'T be able to signify them, they WON'T stop the bombing run, and we most certainty WON'T make it outta here alive! Do you hear me, Creed! We are ALL going to DIE!"

By now, Rager had his arms latched onto Creed's shoulders, shaking the latter violently, as if he wanted to end him right there and now. Ghost had to separate the two, fearing his comrades' safety as well as his own wellbeing. He sat Rager down, noting his leaders shaking shoulders. Skorge kept a hard glare, hearing every word that was spoken between the two, and started to slow down. Pain was at his side, and saw a large building. It was some sort of motel. He also spotted a large truck with some words sprawled on the sides, but he didn't bother reading them. Giggles came to see why they had stopped. As soon as she looked out the window and spotted the truck, she gasped.

"That's the same thing that held those weirdo gas mask animals and took away the others!" she said. Shade popped up beside her.

"It totally is! Slade is probably in there!" he looked to the floor, casting a grim face. "At least, I hope he is." Ghost patted him on the back, reached for a nearby Heckler & Koch MP7, made sure it was loaded, and opened the door. Shade followed, holding a Benelli M4 Super 90. DJ and Creed were the last two to exit the vehicle, the latter holding an H&K G3 and the first holding a standard M16A1. Rak, Sikks, Clyde, Skorge, Misery, Emmett, Flaky, Chester and Flappy all watched from the window, ready if any zombie had decided to rear its ugly head from a corner. Rager was still sitting against the interior wall, breathing hard. He needed time to regain his morale and sense.

The foursome, crouched down, slowly made their way across the driveway on the ready. Once they made it halfway, DJ peered inside the truck. Nothing was inside, save for the few blood stains, a discarded AK-74u and a medipack. DJ grabbed the last two objects, whispered an "All Clear" to his team, and pressed forward. Unaware that two pairs of eyes were watching them from the inside, the group pressed on. The door. Ghost attempted to open it, but it would not give an inch. He called Shade over, and the two began pushing against the door. Nothing. They tried again. Nothing. The air was filled with cursing as the two animals tried and tried again to get the door open, but to no avail. Shade had, by now lost his temper and was ready to shoot the door down. He raised his weapon, finger on the trigger. The others attempted to stop him, knowing full well that if they so much as honked a horn they would be attacked and torn apart without mercy. But Slade was determined to see if his brother was alive or not. His finger was slowly closing on the trigger, millimeter by millimeter.

There was a loud bang.

…

…

…

…

Jimmy put down the smoking 30-06 and took cover, waiting for the bullets that would surely come at him. When they didn't, he raised his head from his hiding place and watched as the other three survivors pulled the first one towards the truck they had gotten out of. The door slammed open, and out stepped three more survivors; the first a wolf wearing an arctic camo military uniform, the second a long dress coat, dress pants and a white dress shirt, and the third was wearing a vest, black jeans and a med pack on his back. He noticed that Arctic and Overcoat were both holding SAS 12 shotguns, trained on wear the shot came from, while Vest was running towards the fallen Tree Friend. Jimmy cursed at the rotten luck and took cover again. Slade came down, his golden sunglasses upside down holding his own Glock 17, noticed that Jimmy was taking cover, cursed and followed suit. Both were dead silent as they listened to the conversation happening outside.

"Where did the shot come from?" a rough, but young voice asked.

"What are you fucking blind? It came from right in front of him!" an even younger, Bostonian accent replied.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT!" the third voice was cursing.

"Hmm…that's a LOT of blood coming from him." The last voice, sounding British.

"If you didn't notice, I need some damn help!" the third spoke again, implying that he was running out of time.

"Sod off, Chester." Was all he got back.

"ENOUGH! The attacker is still walking around. We can't afford any more people to get shot. Chester, DJ. You two get Slade back to the truck. Emmett, you circle the building and try to find a back entrance. If there is, make your way inside, but do NOT engage them. I'll stay out front and try to reason with these guys."

The BACK DOOR! Jimmy had forgotten all about barricading the back door. He had only focused on the front entrance and windows when he got here. He glanced over at Slade and noticed something. He looked sick. He was perfectly fine before he heard…Oh no. No, no nonononono. Jimmy knew what was wrong. A few weeks back, when Jimmy was still helping that crazy dog, he had run into Slade and a few others. There was someone with him, looking exactly the same, the only difference being that the other was wearing a blue beret and a lighter fur tone. That tree friend was Slade's brother, and he had just shot him in the shoulder blade. Slade's facial expressions ranged from surprise, to sadness, then grief and finally anger. Standing up and shoving Jimmy, Slade screamed at the top of his lungs. "YOU SHOT MY FUCKING BROTHER!"

Rager cringed as his hand stopped millimeters from the door. Man did that guy sound pissed. And did he mention the word _brother_? This was _perfect!_ If Shade's brother is in there, which means they could possibly stay here at this motel instead of that cramped up truck. Obviously they had weapons and some sort of food, and they also have a little barricade in front. This could be the perfect substitute for the Fort. Not as good as it, but what the hell? He raised his hand again and knocked on the front door. He jumped back a little when he heard a loud thud and the same voice earlier. "WHERE'S MY BROTHER! DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM, OR SO HELP ME BLACK JESUS I WILL—" Rager cut him off before he could speak again. "Your brother is back at the truck right now. Another guy is patching him up. Its best we take him inside so he can be taken care of properly. If you're willing to let us inside."

"Yes, yes! Get inside and bring him with you! Try anything and we'll blow your fu-"

"FREEZE! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR AND DROP YOUR GUN!"

Slade turned around a saw a puma wearing a black dress shirt with black dress bottoms. He was holding an SAS 12 and was aiming at Jimmy. Slade raised his weapon and was about to fire when the wolf from outside spoke again. "Emmett, stand down! Someone in our group knows a guy in there!" Emmett slowly lowered his weapon and nodded to Jimmy. He walked ahead of them and gave the barricade a kick. Nothing happened. "Rager, this door isn't budgin'. You gotta come through the back entrance." They heard Rager walk off. Minutes later, they heard the sound of shuffling feet and a low groan. Slade's stomach churned, hoping for his brother's wounds to be non-fatal. The three Tree Friends retreated to the back door and helped Chester and DJ lug the injured cat into the motel.

"You got him?"

"Yeah, I got him. Is there some sorta couch lying around here? Anything soft I can put him on?"

"Should be a dining table sitting out there. It's pretty cluttered, so give me a minute to get everything out of your way."

"Good. Thank you."

Jimmy backtracked himself into the dining room and shoved everything off of the wooden surface. He helped Chester lay down the cat and remove the bloody bandage that had been strapped on his bare chest. Creed was by their side, watching with eyes filled with the fear of losing another survivor so quickly. Skorge was staring off into deep space; Pain was trying to find something to eat with the help of DJ and Misery. Rager was walking around the room, noting the blood splatters and foul stench. Ghost was nowhere to be found. Sikks and Rak were missing as well. Clyde was examining the weapons that were on the floor. Flaky was cowering behind Emmett. Giggles was heading upstairs to "Take a shower", even though there was probably no electricity in the building. Pain was the first to break the silence.

"So uh, is there anyone else with you guys?" Jimmy was the only one to respond. "Actually, yes. There's like, ten or so more of us upstairs. I told them to stay hidden in their rooms until I said the coast was clear."

"Good. Well since we found a safe place to crash, I'm heading upstairs to get some REAL shuteye. Night." DJ said, skipping two steps at a time as he ran up them. Ghost followed suit, letting out a yawn. Soon everyone who wasn't helping Shade was heading up the steps, save for Rager and Skorge. They just eyed each other, one with wariness and the other with relief. Skorge just let out a laugh, cut in between by a yawn, and went to do the same thing his comrades were doing. He saluted Rager, who did the same, and went upstairs. Rager sat down on the floor, made sure his gun was loaded and clean, before taking out a pen and notebook. He began to write.

_Day 12._

_ I can't believe I'm saying this, but I don't think we're going to make it out of this shithole. I mean sure, we found a new place after the infected ran us out of our last one, but supplies is dwindling, we have a wounded man, and I don't want to send anyone else out there by taking the risk of being eaten. It's times like these where I miss my Dad. He always gave me advice for when I had problems at school, you know? Well, he isn't here, so I'll just have to make due without him. I just hope and pray that I can figure something out to help everyone._

Rager put the pen and book down and stifled a yawn. It was then that he realized his vision was getting more blurry and blurry by the second. He hadn't slept in awhile, so it must have been his bodies way of saying that it was time to hit the sack. So he did just that. Not wasting energy getting up and walking. He just laid down on the floor and let sleep take him in its warm grip.

**To be continued…**


End file.
